To New Year's
by iOnlyWatchTheStars
Summary: "Let's have a wager, whoever kisses you when the clock strikes 12 and the ball drops, is your destined soul mate." Four-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by my jealousy towards watching a certain love movie. **

**This is a three-shot :)**

**Title:** To New Year's

**Summary:** "Let's have a wager, whoever kisses you when the clock strikes 12 and the ball drops, is your destined soul mate." Three-shot

**Pairing:** Santana, Brittany

**Rating:** T

"You need to stop working and give yourself a break, Santana." Mike, the president and top-boss of Chang Films says, feeling sorry for his best worker who for the past years has advanced herself to Film Director Official. Santana was a young girl, only 25 when she got the position. She was also the only one who has ever agreed to working overtime without any complaints, a true inspiration.

Santana looks up from her laptop and smiles at Mike gently, shaking her head as she brushes her hair away. "It's okay Mike, you need to go now or you'll miss Tina and the kids." She replies, trying to change the subject because knowing from last year, she might get pushed out of the building again.

Mike checks the clock on her wall and sighs in defeat. "I'll let this go because you are _in fact_, right. How can I forget the time? Tina even told me to buy the ham" he rambles, listing the things he had forgotten due to too much work.

The young Latina tunes him out and concentrates on the many emails that keeps popping out on her screen.

"Anyways, Santana will you listen to me when I say I want you out of this office in 10 minutes?" he lectures softly, smiling at the woman who finally caught his attention. "If you don't, I'll send the guards upstairs." He half-jokes, cocking his hip to the side. "Alright then, see you in two weeks."

Santana nods in reply and once she hears the sound of her door being shut, she sighs and leans back on her chair, turning around to watch the nice view from her office window. It wasn't like she was anti-social, she just loved to work a lot. She became a workaholic as soon as her mom decided to stop working and let her and her sister rot in trouble and poor life. She was determined and that was her style of life. But it didn't mean she was inactive in her sexual life, she was very much active. And relationships wise, she's had a couple of girlfriends here and there but they all dumped and left her because she was too obsessed with work.

_What? If the can't handle it, don't stay then._

Many of them told her she was bad at keeping a relationship. But that was a lie, she just hasn't found the _one._ Even if sometimes, she thinks soul mates don't actually exist.

Then there's Mike, he's a very good guy. Always smiling and charming. He was very handsome too, some girls in the office would die to be in Tina's shoes.

Slapping her laptop shut, she pushes herself off the chair and packs her things, checking the time to see how many hours left till the new year.

11:38pm.

Maybe she could past the time by going to the bar and join the countdown from there with other sleezy and boring people. She would shop for gifts if it wasn't for the fact no one would be waiting for her at home, her sister's family is all the way in New Zealand for vacation so all the presents she has for them is tuck safely under the closet in her room.

Yeah, maybe a trip to the bar would be great.

Maybe.

She waves goodbye to the doorman and clutches her coat closer to her body. It was oddly cold at this time of the day where everyone was running around the streets, celebrating the brand new 2017 on New York Times Square. She smiles when a few randomly greet her but keeps a stoic face when she comes to a stop in front of her favorite bar. Her friend that works in the bar was just locking the place up.

"Finn? Why are you closing the bar?" she asks, masking her disappointment.

The freakishly tall man stands up straight and smiles upon seeing the Latina. "Santana! Happy New Year!" he exclaims, giving her a big hug. "So good to see you again even though you stayed here for Christmas" he jokes, chuckling as he lets go, squeezing her shoulders. "And to answer your question… yes, unfortunately I'm closing the bar for New Year's."

She frowns and bites her lip. "What? Why? You never close the bar…"

Smiling with a twinkle in his eyes, Finn couldn't help but chuckle. "I do now, I've met a girl recently and I knew it was love at first sight. She invited me to her parent's house to celebrate and I'm just on my way there! Not too far…" he rambled on, completely lost in his thoughts.

Santana's frown is more evident in her face as she stares at the tall man, who surprisingly started to dress up nicely. "That's great Finn…" she responds slowly.

Sensing her feelings, Finn turns to the Latina with a soft smile. "You'd be surprised to know I was actually considering not to close it just for you."

Quirking an eyebrow, Santana cocks her hip to the side. "And what makes you so sure I was going to come for New Years?"

"Wasn't sure, just cared enough to be there for you if ever you needed company" he replies, smiling gently.

Santana's eyes widen as she listens to him, this definitely wasn't Finn.

"Should I say thank you?"

Rolling his eyes, Finn steps forward and wraps Santana in a hug. "Just don't lock yourself in a bathroom… it's…" he pulls away and checks his watch. "It's 11:42, you got a few more minutes, I think you can make it to watch the big ball drop! What about that?" he suggests, wagging his eyebrows.

"I'll think about it… but are you even going to make it to this _girl_'s house in time?" She asks, curious.

"No need to worry, its only a few blocks down but I got to go, Happy New Year Santana!" he yells while running away, leaving the poor girl in front of his bar, alone.

She throws her hands in the air and turns around, gulping when she sees the crowd of people running towards the ball drop.

_Fucking holidays._

"Why is a pretty girl like you all alone?" comes a voice from behind her.

She turns around and is suddenly met with brown eyes, but not as brown as hers.

"Isnt that the point of New Years? To kiss a stranger?" she retorts back, smirking. Might as well flirt if she had nothing else to do.

Laughing, the stranger gives her a thumbs up. "You're hot but I don't swing that way…" she mumbles, tapping her chin.

Santana couldn't help the flush of her cheeks, feeling embarrassed.

_Why'd you call me pretty then… ugh._

She was about to walk away when she felt the girl grab her arm and pull her in. "Hey don't leave, disappointed I'm not a lesbian?"

"Not disappointed, I'm just not interested." She replies smoothly, tugging her arm away.

The stranger pouts at her. "You sounded interested a minute ago."

"A lot can change in a minute."

Smiling, the stranger nods her head and suddenly pulls Santana with her as they near the crowd watching the ball drop. "That's true because any minute now we're going to jump from 2016 to 2017!" she squeals and Santana's starting to get really annoyed.

_So why am I not letting go?_

They push people away and end up staying in the middle of the road, not too far from the stage and not too near also.

"Please tell me why you dragged me along?"

The Stranger looks down from where she was staring at the ball and smiles. "It's not good to be alone in such a great event"

Rolling her eyes, Santana stomps her feet in frustration. "When the fuck will this all stop? You are literally the third person who said the same thing." She growls, crossing her arms.

Said stranger shrugs her shoulders and grabs two pairs of 2017 shades from a passerby giving away the items and hands it over to Santana. "My name's Rachel by the way."

_Heck with it._

Santana places the shades atop her head and huffs.

"I'm Santana, so why are you alone then?"

Rachel hums for a while before replying, also playing the shades on top of her head. "I'm actually waiting for a friend but she hasn't replied since forever. I think she's hooking up with someone for sure. That's what she always does in New Years."

"So that means you're always alone?" she shots back, actually smirking as Rachel flushes pink.

"Not always! Just before the clock turns to the number 12, she'd always show up, find me and make sure I get a kiss."

Santana stops her brain for thinking for a moment. "Hold up, I thought you don't swing that way."

Rachel nods. "I don't but it's always been a ritual of her and I to peck in front of the ball drop. We've been friends since forever."

"Uhm… that's great." She replies, somewhat still confused.

_11:53_

"We got 7 more minutes… I doubt your friend is coming." Santana mumbles, looking around as people start paring up and couples start kissing already.

_I should've stayed in the office._

Rachel ignores the Latina's protest and screams as a singer comes on stage before turning back to the Latina. "What is your problem? You're so… negative." She points out, eyebrows coming together.

Glaring, Santana looks up and actually starts to sway at the music. Some guy with long blonde hair and big lips starts singing to Raise Your Glass and she loves the song.

"What's your problem for intruding me?" she bites back, eyes softening when she sees Rachel's face telling her to calm down. "I mean … yeah."

"Oh be thankful will you Santana? If I wasn't here, you'd regret it."

_She thinks she's kind of right._

_11:55_

"5 minutes…" she mumbles, laughing as the boy on stage removes his shirt and throws it to the crowd.

Rachel suddenly turns to her and smiles. "Let's have a quick wager."

Quirking an eyebrow, she tunes out everything else and nods. "Okay what about?"

The brunette points to the ball and grins. "When the clock strikes 12 and the ball drops, whoever kisses you is going to be your soul mate." She declares, crossing her arms together as someone suddenly bumps her back.

Santana furrows her eyebrows. "What the heck, no, that's stupid."

"Oh? Then there's no harm in agreeing if its just _stupid." _Rachel replies back, smirking smugly.

Frowning, Santana can't help but sigh. "Is there your way of telling me you're actually into ladies and it was your plan all along?"

Laughing out loud, Rachel throws her head back and shakes her hand in front of the Latina. "Oh god no, I promise you, I am not gay."

"Fine, so what happens to you when the ball drops? Should I say the same?"

Rachel's face contorts in disgust. "Ew, no. not me, I'm sure she's going to come and kiss me and my best friend is not my type. She's a girl too."

Raising her hands up in defense, Santana nods frantically. "Okay okay, fine ms. Picky. What about... when the clock strikes 12 and the ball drops… if nobody kisses you—"

"—but—" Rachel cuts in

"—listen up _Rachel_." She cuts the small girl with a hiss. "—I repeat, if nobody kisses you— then the guy on stage is your soul mate." She laughs pointing at the still naked boy.

Smiling, Rachel sticks her tongue out. "Ha. That's not gonna work because my bestie is going to kiss me—so wait, what if I get kissed then?"

Santana grins. "Then I'm your soul mate, how is that?"

Rachel scowls. "What the _hell_. That is gross."

They both look away to the stage when suddenly Rachel's eyes widen. "Wait—Is this your plan to hook up _with me?" _ she gasps, poking Santana's rib as the Latina squeaks in shock.

She glares at Rachel before smirking. "No, what makes you think that? I'm pretty sure she's not coming."

Rachel frowns at her. "She is, and what you just wagered on me is really gross."

The Latina taps the girl's shoulder and points at the ball.

"Pray your lucky stars your _bestie_ wont arrive to this year's ball drop then." She jokes, turning around.

_11:59_

_Heh, doubt someone's going to kiss me._

"8…7…6…"

Santana looks around and notices no one is coming close to her, too busy with the other.

"5…"

She peeks at Rachel and no one's going to her also.

She thinks, _If I kiss Rachel then that means she's my soul mate and since I kissed her, that means I turn out to be her soul mate also._

"4…"

Laughing internally, Santana smirks._ Can't believe this midget thinks soul mates are actually true._

"3…

"2…

Smiling to herself, Santana won. No _fucking soul mate._

But wait, does that mean she's going to be single for—forever?

"1…"

That's it. It's over, Santana a f—

"Hey Raaa-chhelle, _sorry I'm laaate—I love your neww hai-r"_ slurs a woman right beside Santana as she grabs her cheeks and turns her head so the Latina could face another _fucking_ stranger.

"Happy New Year!" is screamed all over the place and from the corner of her eyes she see the ball drop and then back at the woman before she feels lips smacking against hers and is it her imagination or did a firework just explode in front of her face?

She's never felt such good lips kiss her that well, its like a magical taste of candy and vanilla as Santana moans, deciding to put out her tongue and lick the stranger's lower lip, causing the other girl to moan as well and hold Santana's cheeks tighter before opening her mouth and allowing Santana's hot tongue to enter her mouth...and _fuck_ is she really making out with a stranger at a holiday event?

_Yes you are._

The stranger suddenly laughs and pulls away from Santana, but not before giving her one last final kiss.

"_F—fuck, Rachelle—Barbra, when __*hic * have you –kissed like that? fuuuck…" _moans the blonde stranger that's gripping on Santana's arms tightly, which is good because she's about to fall any minute now.

Santana's eyes are still wide in shock because _shit_, somebody actually kissed her and _shit,_ this is her soulmate?

_No Santana, stop… this whole wager is not even real. You're being unrealistic._

But recalling the kiss, she felt like something magical just happened.

The blonde girl who just kissed Santana is now wobbling side to side before throwing her head back, laughing aloud. She then pushed herself away and smacked her cheeks a couple of times, glaring at the people who would bump into her and make her dizzy again.

"Uhm—are you okay?" Santana asked shyly, not knowing what to do. The blonde looked like a mess—a hot mess. Her hair was wild and if what Rachel said was true, then this blonde must have just come from a sex marathon with some chick. She doesn't know why but it upsets her.

The blonde blinks a couple of times before fixing her vision on Santana, smirking. "_Hey there!_ You—_you're hot!_ Want a taste of mah lips?" she giggles, tapping her pink bottom lip.

Santana blushes and chuckles quietly, ignoring the voices around her. "I already did." She states, looking away bashfully.

Blondie tilts her head to the side and laughs. "You're funny! I like it, so tell me—wanna kiss me? I'm really good at kissing."

_Yeah, I know._

Furrowing her eyebrows, the Latina nods. "Yeah… we actually just kissed." She shouts, just when the music started to get louder.

The only response she gets is a confused hot blondie.

Good thing Rachel came in to the rescue… Santana still can't believe she just met the damn woman.

"Brittany?"

Okay—her name is Santana, not _Brittany._

"Rachel! Where'd ya _go?_ Why'd you leave after the kiss—I actually really liked that one—it was the best yet." The blonde—_Brittany_—rambled, giggling as she skipped her way to the short brunette, kissing her cheek. "You got _really _good."

Rachel frowns and looks between you and _Brittany._ Then all of a sudden something clicks and her eyes widen. "Oh my Jew."

Brittany throws her hands up in the air and screams as the song "Burn" starts playing on the big speakers with confetti coming out from different sides of the square. "Yeah!"

Shaking her head, Rachel looks at Santana with a quirked eyebrow. Silently asking her if what she thinks is what the Latina thinks also.

She couldn't help but gulp then nod.

"Wow." She gasps, removing herself from Brittany as she walks to Santana, a teasing grin on her lips. "Wow, wow, _wow."_

They stare at each other before she turns her head and calls Brittany's name, who after at least 5 calls—finally hears her best friend.

"What is it Rach?" she yells, still fist bumping to the sound of Burn.

Rachel points towards the exit of the crowd and smiles. "Let's get something to eat!" she screams, reaching out for Santana's arm.

Brittany pouts but agrees because her head aches anyways and she wants nachos.

Confused as hell, Santana cant help but follow these two girls she just met and _kissed one._

"Where are we going?" she hisses to Rachel's ear, tugging her arm away.

The small brunette points to a Mexican restaurant. "Britt loves Mexican food, you don't mind do you?"

Shaking her head, Santana licks her dry lips. "I'll just go, I don't want to disturb you guys—"

"Nuh-uh… you're not leaving until I say you can" Rachel replies, smirking.

Santana just scowls at her. "I just _fucking_ met you…why should I follow you?"

She looks at the Latina and Brittany who's walking—more like dragging herself—behind them with a grin. "'Cuz you want to get to know my best friend." She stated simply, reading the Latina's face.

_And again, they just met._

"What are you talking about."

Rachel doesn't even say more and they enter the Mexican Restaurant that's almost empty since everyone was too busy celebrating outside. Taking a seat at the farthest end, Rachel slides in the booth followed by Santana then comes in Brittany sitting in front of both of them.

She closes and opens her eyes a couple of times before groaning in pain. "Shit… it's too quiet. Everything's just popping in." she says, gripping her head tightly.

Immediately raising her hand, Santana calls for a waiter. "Excuse me! Yeah you with the baggy pants."

The waiter approaches them with a smile. "Yes?"

"Can you please bring us a glass of water…" she turns to Rachel who finishes Santana's sentence. "Lemonade for me."

"Okay, and you?"

Shaking her head, she ignores the man and continues to stare at Brittany who's laying her head on the table, groaning endlessly. "No thanks."

After a while, Rachel couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny midget?" Santana asks, rolling her eyes.

"This is really funny." She replies, gesturing to everything. "I mean, wow… I never saw it coming… Brittany kissing you." she whispers, laughing some more when she notices Brittany not even minding the both of them. Its like she doesn't know what's happening at all.

Chuckling, Santana chances a glance to the blonde. "I honestly thought I was going to get no one for my future."

Silence then all of a sudden a light bulb sparks above Santana and she's whipping her head towards Rachel. "Hold up, so what happened to you? kiss? No kiss?" she asks, grinning.

Rachel frowns. "No … kiss…" she mumbles, huffing. "You stole my kiss."

Now it was Santana's turn to laugh out loud. "Oh god, so your soulmate is… oh god—" then she laughs again, slamming her hands down on the table.

Brittany shots up and hisses. "What's so funny?" she asks, clearing her vision and pouting when she sees someone she doesn't know.

"Rachel? Who's this?" she asks, nudging her head to the Latina.

Santana smiles awkwardly whilst Rachel clasps her hands together. "Brittany, this is Santana… I literally just met her 10 minutes ago. Santana, Brittany… my bestfriend."

The Latina stretches her hand and smiles. "Nice to meet you."

Quirking an eyebrow, Brittany reluctantly takes the hand. "Same."

Clapping her hands again, Rachel raises her hand and waits for the waiter. "Great! Now let's order."

"Before we order Rach, can I just ask _how_ in the _fucking_ world were you able to kiss like that?" she asks, faking awe as she takes a sip of water—humming at the cool feeling. "Like seriously, that was better than the girl I was just fuc—"

Holding her hands up, Rachel squeals. "Stop, don't _even finish_ that."

Brittany just giggles at her, drinking the glass of water.

And Santana's just frowning to herself because she feels like this Brittany girl doesn't even know she's there.

_Didn't she feel that spark too?_

Sensing what Santana was feeling, Rachel replied, saying… "As flattering as that sounds Britt, you didn't kiss me." She says, grinning.

Brittany just stares at her best friend before glancing back at Santana.

"Then who did I kiss?" she asks, frowning.

Rachel pulls Santana closer to her and points to her face. "This _chica._"

Santana blushes and takes a deep breath before moving her eyes to look back at blue ones. _Wow, they're so blue_. And she can't help but get lost in them. Brittany has other plans though and eyes Santana up and down—

_She looks disappointed and something else._

"She's hot." She points out, smirking. "And yeah, if you were the one that kissed me then you must be good in bed—"

"Brittany Pierce!" Rachel gasps, throwing her tissue to the woman.

Santana just stays quiet. She's never like this to girls but this blonde bombshell is just fucking different.

The small brunette turns to Santana and places her hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Brittany's really _bold_ when she meets new people—that attract her and are possible to her bed notch." She whispers, making Santana feel … sad all of a sudden.

"Hey don't say that! You're making me look bad to our new friend here!" Brittany yells, throwing a piece of nacho to Rachel's face, who just swats it away.

"Anyways—Santana right?" she asks, looking at the Latina.

Santana nods.

"What're you doing alone in New Years?"

Rachel laughs and Santana cant help but roll her eyes.

Brittany just quirks an eyebrow. "I swear you guys just met and you keep laughing and having inside jokes already…"

"No—Britt, it's just…"

Santana finishes for her. "You're like the 4th person who asked me that."

Blue eyes shine with mischief. "Let's make me the 5th too, _what're you doing alone in New Years Santana?"_ the blonde asks in a British accent, causing Santana to snicker.

After a few laughs, they start to quiet down and munch on their meals.

"So… are you going to answer my question?" Brittany asks, smiling at the Latina.

She finishes her bite of quesadilla and wipes her mouth. "Let's just say this is the first time I actually did something besides work on a holiday."

"Oh? So you're a workaholic?" she asks, chewing.

Santana nods. "The worst kind of workaholic. Other than women, I find pleasure in piles of paper and stress." She jokes, earning a light chuckle from the blonde.

"I'm the complete opposite. I'm the laziest person in the world—"

"—which is weird because Brittany here is a wedding and events planner—" Rachel points out, shaking her head. "Yet she's lazy."

"And I spend most of my nights in other ladies' houses." She adds, smirking.

"Which is very gross, I must add." Rachel says, scowling.

Santana watches their interaction and smiles. _This isn't so bad_.

"What's your work anyway Santana?" Brittany asks.

"I'm a screenwriter. If you know Chang Films, I'm their Film Director Head and one of their best screenwriters." She couldn't help but boast, admiring the way Brittany's eyes widen.

"That's so cool—so you always watch the movies for free?"

"If its by our company, then yes."

Tapping her chin as she slowly feels herself sober up, Brittany grins at Santana. "What movies did you guys release?"

Straigthening up her body she sends her a wink of confidence. "Easy, there are lots of them but if you know the movie Room Service, Catching Water, 14 going on 40 and Nice Girls, those are all made by Chang Films Industry." she says, very proud of working in that company.

Brittany smiles at this. "And those are some really good movies. Therefore do I get a free ticket for premiers if ever you release a top notch movie? she asks, blue eyes shimmering.

Smirking, Santana pretends to ponder. "I dont know, I only give tickets to those who are dearly close to me."

The blonde laughs and slaps Rachel's arm across the table. "Rach we got to be best friends with this girl!" she jokes, winking at Santana briefly.

"I couldn't agree with you more! Why do you think I approached her in the first place?" she fakes a whisper, earning a loud slap from the Latina. "I'm kidding Santana!"

"I have a question..." Brittany mumbles, making sure she keeps her face stoic.

Santana nudges her chin. "Shoot ahead."

Chuckling sexily, Brittany leans in and husks, "Do you release porn films also?"

This got Santana's attention as she feels all the heat go up to her skin and burn her body. She wasn't expecting that and so wasn't Rachel because soon she and the blonde are having a nacho fight.

"Brittany you have no _filter_" screams Rachel, dodging a few pieces.

"And you have no_ fun_." she bites back, stopping the battle before turning to Santana. "Well?"

Two can play at this game.

"Yes we have done a few porn films. We do all genre's." she says, trying to seem professional.

But she doesn't miss the way Brittany's blue eyes turn a shade darker, and it isn't because of the alcohol she drank hours back.

Licking her lips, Brittany presses herself further in. "Like what kinds?"

"You know, the kinky role plays and whatnot" she replies, shrugging. "If you want—since you _really want to get_ free tickets... I could give you some and we can watch one together." she husks, patting herself in the back as she watches Brittany take a big gulp.

Their sexual tension is cut loose when Rachel shouts, "Waiter, give us the damn check before we pay for whatever table they'll use for sex"

And they all laugh.

As soon as the waiter comes back and offers them their checks, Santana immediately gets them all.

Rachel and Brittany look at her, about to say something.

"Look just let me pay because the both of you actually did something life-changing for me okay?" she says, waving them off.

They don't say anything else but a thank you.

Just as they were leaving the restaurant and were about to go their separate ways… they exchange numbers and give hugs. But Santana didn't want to just end it there. There was a reason why Brittany kissed her that night, there was a reason they had that sexual feeling, and she was going to go all out. She's a confident woman. She can do this.

"Brittany! Hold up!"

She misses the way Rachel's eyes widen and hands move frantically in the air.

"Yeah? What's up Santana?" she asks, smiling softly. "Thanks for paying again by the way."

"Your welcome." She replies, nodding her head. "So uhm, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? Maybe?"

Brittany's eyes suddenly turn a shade duller.

"Like if you're free I can take you out on a date, it could be a dinner—an amusement park—" she listed them down when all of a sudden Brittany touches her hand.

The Latina looks up and stares at blue eyes suspiciously.

"You're really sweet and beautiful and hot and sexy and such _a great kisser _Santana… and any girl would be lucky to have you but…"

Gulping, Santana didn't know how to react. _Wasn't there a spark?_

"But?"

"But I'm not into relationships. I don't like attachments. I fuck a different girl every night and I'm not ashamed of it. I've never had a relationship since college and I don't plan to have one anytime soon. You're…" she stops when she sees the rejected look on Santana's face. "Hey, don't be sad. I'm doing this because I feel like I actually really care about you… I feel like we have a connection and I don't want to break that because I might just throw it away. Is staying as friends good for you? Is it okay Santana?"

Santana takes a deep breath and chances a glance to Rachel, who's sending her an apology via eye stare. She musters up the courage to smile and nod at the blonde.

"Okay." She replies, smoothly…well, _ish._

Brittany bounces on her toes and kisses Santana on the cheek. "Awesome, I bet we're going to be the best of friends soon." She declares, running back to Rachel who's smacking Brittany at the back.

Santana hums. "Yeah,"

x-x

Waking up, its still the afternoon of new years day. Santana _hates_ new years day. Is it because she had a super big liking to the blonde bombshell known as Brittany in the big ball drop?

Maybe.

Knowing she has nothing better to do (after all she has two weeks off of work), Santana decides to visit her all time chill place, the one and only, Starbucks. She grabs her coat, and her favorite book and descends the stairs of her condo and walks out.

Starbucks isn't that far away, only a couple of blocks and hopefully she'll clear her mind from a blue-eyed blonde.

Who is she kidding? It's impossible to remove these thoughts. It's weird because this only happens in movies. So why is it happening to her now? Like honestly its funny to think a minute before the ball dropped, Santana didn't believe in soulmates and love then in comes Brittany—who she didnt even spend more than 24 hours with—and she's already hung up.

It's probably because of the kiss. That damn kiss. Santana's kissed lots of girls, but this one—even she knew Brittany felt the spark. She had to. So why deny it?

And the way they talked, it just _clicked._

…Then she remembers what Brittany said, she isn't interested in a relationship. Okay okay Santana gets it, but what if you found the one and she's gone just because you _don't want to start a relationship—a committed relationship._

Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes to herself.

_I'm fucking dumb._

"Not that dumb."

Jolting just in front of the cashier in Starbucks, Santana holds her chest and huffs. Since when did she arrive here?

Her friend, Kurt, is someone who has been taking care of her drinks for a long time.

"Excuse me?" she asks, frowning as she gets a few dollars in her wallet. Yup she doesn't even need to say her order, Kurt already knows it.

"I said your not that dumb, well most of the time you are because you still wont believe me when I say Kitty has a big obvious crush on you." he says, giving Santana her change.

Rolling her eyes, she chuckles. "That's never true Kurt, you think every girl likes me—and I know, I'm hot—" she says while gesturing her whole body. "—but I don't –"

_Do relationships._

_Fuck._

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Santana smiles and shakes her head, not bothering to finish her sentence. _Guess I know how it feels like to be Brittany for a second._

And speak of the devil, there goes Brittany in the back end of the shop, with a brunette that's _not_ Rachel.

There's no harm in saying hi right?

She slowly approaches them and misses the way Brittany sees her and bites her lip.

"Brittany?" Santana calls out, waving shyly.

Brittany takes a deep breath and turns her attention to Santana, pretending to be shock. "Santana? Oh hey! Long time no see" she joked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, how are you?" she continues to ask, not wanting to last the conversation.

Brittany giggles and points at the girl across the table. "Santana this is Marley. Marley, this is my friend Santana."

Marley stands up and shakes her hand. "Hi there." She greets, smiling with big white teeth.

"_Holâ_." Santana couldn't help herself.

Eyes widening, Marley smirks. "Spanish, that's super cool." She says in awe, moving back to her seat but not before gesturing for Santana to sit beside her.

They both don't notice the way Brittany scowls at that.

"I've always wanted to learn Spanish, but I guess it never worked out." Marley says, sighing.

Santana nods along and couldn't help but blurt out the question in her head. "How'd you and Brittany meet?" She asks, taking a sip of her mocha latte.

Marley couldn't help but scratch the back of her head. "Actually… funny thing is I just met her just now."

Brown eyes widen, chancing a glance at Brittany who's looking out the window, blushing.

"You did?"

Marley nods furiously. "Yes, you see I dropped my wallet somewhere and when I ordered I was so embarrassed, I didn't have money! Luckily enough Brittany was behind me and offered to pay—in return I'd have coffee with her." She tells me, with a sparkle in her eyes.

_What the fuck… that's the exact same look that she had._

"Oh? Isn't she a charmer?" Santana hisses, hoping they wont notice but unbeknown to her, Brittany cringes in her seat.

"Yeah, she is." Marley agrees, nodding her head. "I even asked her to go out with me next week because who can resist her right?" she continues, chuckling.

_No fucking way._

Brown eyes narrow on Brittany's half-covered face (from all the hair) when Marley drops her shades on the ground.

_Does she think this is funny or something?_

"It was great talking to you Marley, Brittany…" she says, going to stand up—finally catching Brittany's attention. "But I have to go—I'm actually late in meeting with someone."

After one more wave, Santana walks out of the café with fast steps.

_Fucking ass._

She's about to turn a corner when she hears her name being called.

"Santana! Hey! Santana!"

She doesn't stop walking but it seems like Brittany's long toned legs beat her to it.

Brittany holds her shoulder and turns the Latina around. "Will you stop walking?"

"_I stopped._ Are you happy now?" she hisses, scowling at the blonde.

Brittany pouts at her. "What's your deal? Why are you acting this way?"

"I don't know maybe because you lied and embarrassed me? You said you don't go out on dates with people Brittany… remember that?"

"Okay calm the _fuck _down Santana. What gives you the right to judge me when we just met 10 hours ago? You're acting like an over-exaggerating girlfriend—and guess what, we're not even that close of friends." Brittany points out, shoulders slumping down.

"—You don't know who I am and you cant judge me. I'm sorry if I don't want to date you but its only because I saw the way you and Rachel interacted, you guys are going to be good friends and I cant ruin that."

Santana glares some more.

"I'm a _player_ Santana."

The Latina stomps her feet down loudly. "So what? After the date with Marley you're just going to leave her?"

"As sad as you hear this, yes. That's how I go with ladies. I told you, we connected and I cant break that by playing you also."

Shrugging her shoulders, she nods her head.

_Why do fuck am I so fucking pissed? _

"Rejection's just a bad taste to my mouth." She says, hissing. "Especially after that kiss—"

"—Santana your mind is just getting confused okay!" Brittany cuts in, throwing her hands in the air.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that because I know, she told me, _Rachel_ told you whoever kisses you when the ball drops is your soul mate, you 100% believed her and the mind took over you. Whatever you feel, its just superstition." Brittany explains, smiling gently. "You seem sweet, you're funny and great to talk to and you kiss really good, but I cant date you, I'm sorry."

Santana doesn't show an expression when she asks, "So you kissed me on purpose or was it accidental?"

Silence,

"Accidental." Brittany whispers, bowing her head down before looking back up as quickly as she can, eyes strong. "But I told you, it doesn't mean anything—you're just thinking too much about it."

Marley suddenly comes from out of nowhere and pants. "There you are, Brittany—are you guys okay?"

Santana looks at her and smirks. "More than okay. I'll see you around Brittany." She says, leaning in to kiss her cheek, and yup.

_There's that spark again._

Santana isn't superstitious. She knows what she felt.

And she's going to prove it.

Goddamn she will…

But how the _fuck_ is she going to do that—

"Hey Santana!"

She stops in her tracks with the mocha latte still in hand as she sees Mike, her boss—approach her with a girl behind him.

"Mike?"

"Hey Santana! I'm so happy I ran into you, I have a huge favour." He begs, clasping his hands together. "This is Elaine, she's new to New York and I was supposed to tour her around the company but Tina needs me" he exasperates, ruffling his spikey hair. "Is it okay to handle this for me?"

Santana stares at this _Elaine _girl and smiles. She's pretty and her eyes are so intoxicating, it almost seems unreal.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do." She says, shrugging her shoulders.

"You are amazing." He gushes, pinching her cheeks which is totally _unprofessional. _

Leaving them behind, Elaine fixes her hair and licks her lips. "_Shall we?_"

Woah. Hot voice too.

"Yes, it's a 10 minute walk, hope you don't mind."

Staring at Santana's body up and down not-so-secretly, Elaine grinds. "_I don't mind at all."_

Hmm… so how does she get back at Brittany?

**Review if you want to read the next two chapters! A lot of jealousy in store for the both of them :) This is a first for me, the plot is different and I'm excited to work it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter :) Hope you enjoy! **

**I want to answer to all your reviews but I'm as excited as all of you are to update this fic! **

**Title:** To New Year's

**Summary:** "Let's have a wager, whoever kisses you when the clock strikes 12 and the ball drops, is your destined soulmate." Three-shot

**Pairing:** Brittany, Santana

**Rating:** T/M

* * *

"So, what brings you here to New York?" Santana asked the light-brown haired beauty as they enter the building to Chang Films. She didn't think she'd be back so soon. And just like many other times, she's happy to step inside this building.

Elaine smiles at the Latina and pulls out a piece of paper. "I got invited to work here as an internship and if all goes well, I can work here as soon as I graduate." She explains, eyes gleaming.

_Wow,_ _she really wants to work here._

"That's amazing. Where are you from?"

They step out of the elevator and enter one of the biggest rooms Elaine has ever seen. "I'm from Australia, so it's a really good change to be here."

Santana gives her a sincere smile before pointing to one of the camera's in the middle part of the room.

"This is the place where the green screen is being done." She explains, gesturing to the big green wall in the back.

"I've never seen anything like it." Elaine gasps, totally admiring the whole room with this look in her eyes that makes Santana excited because _wow_, she hasn't seen someone as excited as her about film since like—_her._

She sends her a wink and they walk further inside the room. "You'll be happy to know there's a lot more surprising and awesome things in this building."

Elaine smirks and brushes her fingers over Santana's arm, liking the way the Latina shivers slightly. "Can't wait to see them _with you_" she husks to her ear before moving away and strutting to get nearer to the green wall.

Santana gulps and follows her way.

_Shit._

After the interview, they step out of the building and lean against the glass doors. Santana had so much fun talking to Elaine, they just had so many things in common, especially when the topic was about _Movies and Film and Work_. She feels like Elaine's her second half with regards to personality and it's just so awesome.

They flirted a lot too and god, Santana almost fainted when Elaine accidentally pressed play on one of the clips saved in the camera when they were inside the testing room and it turned out to be their most recent porn film. The worse part is that it showed the part where the girl was riding another girl's face.

_What is it with porn films and the girls around her?_

"So, thank you for showing me around." Elaine husks, smiling at Santana.

Smirking, Santana leans in a bit closer. "My _pleasure."_

They're staring at each others eyes—well more so, _lips._ And Santana cant help it, she's super attracted to this girl's personality…

Unlike some blonde bombshell who wont give her a chance.

"You look super kissable right now" Elaine asks and wow, Santana's on a roll today, isn't she?

"Ye—"

"Santana?"

Their moment is cut short by well,_ speak of the devil_, Brittany Pierce herself. It seems like the universe hates the both of them and they're just constantly seeing each other and the chemistry she just had with Elaine vanishes and her body's just responding to Brittany's scent.

_Fucking Brittany._

"Brittany? This is surprising, we just keep bumping into each other lately, huh?" Santana laughs, crinkling her eyes together.

The blonde nods, eyeing Elaine. "Yeah. I was just on my way home, funny isn't it?"

Santana nods too, it was such an awkward moment. "Very… uhm, sorry I'd love to talk but I'm busy with a client." She says, motioning to Elaine who waves cutely at Brittany.

"Are you a friend of Santana's?" Brittany asks almost immediately, biting her lower lip.

Elaine doesn't show any reaction but a slight giggle. "She's just showing me around the industry, I'm planning to work there soon."

Brittany hums… slowly, eyeing both Santana and Elaine every second past, her blue eyes switching in between the two girls. "So—if you get in—you'll be seeing each other?"

Santana and Elaine nods. _There's just too many nodding going on._ "Yes Brittany, she's going to be my co-worker." Santana points out, groaning and stating the obvious.

Blue eyes narrow on them. "Like—_everyday_ see each other."

Santana just glares at her. "Yes. That's what happens when you're in the same job."

Shoulders slump down. "Like—_wear the same_ kind of tight blouse uniform and low cut skirt—kind… of… job…" she mumbles, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, what more will you state that's obviously true?" Santana asks, rolling her eyes as Elaine laughs at the encounter.

"Like—" blue eyes widen and her jaw drops. "_Oh my god—_Like, get free tickets and watch _the same porn film together_ kind of job?" she gasps, cheeks flushing dark red.

_Okay seriously, this porn thing is just the subject of the day, isn't it?_

Santana laughs at the blonde and gently grabs Elaine's arm. "You got them all right, I'll see you around Brittany" she says, motioning for Elaine to start walking. "Elaine's new so I have to walk with her."

Brittany's narrowed expression suddenly turns to a different expression which Santana can't tell.

"Oh okay, well it's a good thing I bumped into you because Rachel's been trying to call you but you.. wouldn't pick up." Brittany mutters, scratching her blonde hair.

The Latina's nose scrunches up. "Did she? I think I left my phone at home…"

"Yeah well she's asking if you want to have New Year's dinner with us." As she says this, the blonde suddenly smirks. "She thinks—no wait,_ knows—_you're going to be alone so, we're inviting you to have dinner at our apartment." She ends, giggling.

Santana couldn't help but scowl.

"You're alone for New Years?" Elaine suddenly asks, a teasing grin on her lips. "I thought you had a girlfriend." She jokes, laughing along with Brittany.

_How funny._

"I actually asked someone out—" Santana mumbles, side-eyeing Brittany. "But I was _rejected._"

Elaine's super light gray eyes stare at Santana weirdly. "Rejected? _You?_" she asks, not quite believing it

The Latina laughs sarcastically. "Apparently, she's not into dating."

Elaine goes close and touches Santana's arm seductively. "Well, _that's not what I would think_…" she husks.

Suddenly they're broken apart by Brittany. "So can you go?" she huffs, crossing her arms together while staring at Santana.

Nodding, Santana bites her lip. "Yeah, tell her I'll call her soon."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brittany steps back and turns to Elaine. "Don't kiss her—" she says.

Elaine frowns. "Uhm, I'm sorry—what?"

"—Cuz you wont stop kissing her if you do." She mutters while pushing Elaine away with her shoulder, making both the victim and Santana's jaws drop.

_At least she likes my kisses._

"Should I follow her?" Elaine asks jokingly.

The Latina just rolls her eyes. "Your choice."

* * *

Walking up the stairs of the apartment of Santana's new friends, she fixes her tight blue dress that has black stripes on them and takes a deep breath.

It still feels unreal to her, she just met Rachel and Brittany 17 hours ago yet she feels like they've been friends since forever. And _fuck_ Rachel already trusts her since she's allowed to apparently have dinner with them _inside their home._

Knocking on the door, she doesn't know why she's nervous. Maybe she just hopes Brittany notices the way she looks.

Rachel opens the door with a big smile. "Santana! It's great to see you, your dress is just on fire." She greets, complimenting her look as the Latina enters and hugs the small girl briefly.

"Thanks for inviting me Rachel, you don't look too bad yourself." She replies, and she would've said she looked hot if not for the bow on her head.

_She hates bows._

Smiling widely, Rachel grabs Santana's hand and shows her around the living room, motioning to the Christmas tree that's still there with presents under it.

"You didn't pack it away?"

Shaking her head, Rachel combs her hair slowly. "Britt and I think it gives this place a home-y feeling. Not a crime to have a tree right?" she giggles, walking to the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink?" she asks, holding up a bottle for the Latina to see.

Smirking, Santana winks at her. "Let's save that for later."

"Save what for later?"

Turning around, Santana's breath is suddenly gone and she can feel her throat watering. How is it possible that Brittany gets even prettier every time Santana sees her?

Coming from inside her bedroom, Brittany walks out in a high-waisted shorts with a tight black T-shirt that hugs her breasts so well, her hair is down in a straight line and Santana just loves how the shorts show how beautifully long her legs are. _Toned too._

"Wanna take it to the bedroom?" Brittany jokes, walking up to Santana. "These shorts are pretty—_removable._"

Santana just gulps—hard.

"Brittany, please… we're just about to eat."

"I have something better in mind to eat." She husks, smirking at Santana.

_Okay—why is she torturing me right now?_

Rachel gasps and throws the couch pillow at her. "Brittany Pierce! No foul-dirty words when I'm here!" she screams, shaking her head.

Chuckling, she tilts her hips to the side and juts her lower lip out. "That's okay because when Santana and I are alone,_ I'll get to say all the _foul _and _dirty_ things I want to do to her…"_

Fuck.

Why?

"Fuck me…" Santana couldn't help but groan, biting her lips.

Flashing her a wink, Brittany giggles. "Sure, let's go at it now."

"Can you please stop it Brittany?" Rachel cries out, hands together in plea.

"_Baby don't stop—" _the blonde replies in a fake, moaning, on-the-sex-now voice that makes Santana knees almost crumble in defeat.

She swears she's going to jump on this blonde any second now. And no one's going to stop her.

"That's it, I'm preparing dinner, go take a cold shower and I'll se you in 5 minutes." Rachel shouts, throwing her hands in the air as she goes to the stove.

Laughing, Brittany throws her head back and grins at Santana. "Isnt it fun to mess with Rachel?"

Frowning, Santana squeezes her thighs together. "It's not fun to mess with arousal." She shots back, whimpering.

"Oh, we're not over yet Santana." Brittany says, wagging a finger as she motions for her to go to the kitchen.

"Why are you doing this to me? I thought you don't want to _ruin what we fucking have._" She air quotes, crossing her arms together, and missing the way Brittany looks down at her chest that's suddenly bunched up.

Licking her lips, Brittany smirks again and walks ahead. "_Oh Elaine, let's go Elaine"_ she says in a high-squeaky voice, rolling her blue eyes.

Santana's jaw drops.

_It's because of Elaine?_

"What?"

"You heard me—_Elaine—" _she says with disgust, making kissy faces.

Santana's eyebrow shots up in disbelief. "Are you_ jealous?_"

Brittany just continues making faces just as they reach the table.

"Oh very mature Brittany."

"I am mature, you're not—"

As Santana takes a seat, she narrows her eyes at Brittany. "Excuse me? Why am I not mature?" she asks, glaring at Brittany who glares right back at her.

Curling her hair in between her fingers, the blonde avoids eye contact. "Are you blind?" she replies, facing Santana instead. "She looks like she's still in high school! She's probably 18—and what are you? 28? That's pedo Santana."

Eyes widening, Santana couldn't help but grit her teeth.

_How low can this girl go?_

"First of all, I'm 25 _not_ 28, and second, Elaine is graduating college therefore she is around 22 or something—and third, _I am not a pedophile_." Santana hisses. "Why are you so mean to me? You already rejected me, isn't that enough?"

Brittany doesn't say anything, she keeps quiet and bites her lips a couple of times and Santana wishes Rachel can just come inside and cut the awkwardness away.

"I'm sorry."

Looking up, Santana stares at blue mysterious eyes.

"I didn't mean to be – _mean. Or _rude, I was just really—_"_ Brittany sighs, blushing slightly. "I was just jealous…" she mumbles, coughing slightly. "And it got to me, sorry. That was out of line—" she adds. "—what I just said."

Santana smiles and giggles lightly. How is it possible that she forgive her so easily?

Damn you Brittany Pierce.

"It's okay… I guess." Santana replies, scrunching her face. "Do you take back the dating thing too? She asks, humming lightly with hope in her eyes.

Brittany gives her a sad smile. "I want to be friends with you Santana…"

Blowing a puff out of her lips, Santana leans on her hand and pouts. "Is it so bad to try something more?" she asks, mumbling a bit.

Giving her a gentle smile, Brittany reaches out and pokes Santana's cheek. "It's not… it sounds great but…I'm not ready for that kind of thing"

"Okay…" Santana sighs in defeat, smiling sadly as Rachel comes to them with a tray of food.

"Hope you guys love tofu." She says, eyes gleaming with joy.

Santana frowns at this. "Tofu? I'm sorry—_what?_"

Laughing, Brittany points to Rachel as she tries to muffle her giggles. "She's joking Santana, but wow—everyone just has to have the same reaction... don't they?" she couldn't help but point out, making Rachel nod along with her as she places down a plate of Turkey.

"It never fails…" she says, taking a seat next to Brittany.

"So how was everyone's New Year so far?" the small brunette asks as she slicesthe Turkey in half.

Humming, Santana shrugs her shoulders. "So far, this is the first time I'm spending it—_not alone_."

Brittany chews on her fork as she tilts her head to the side. "I still don't get how you were so anti-social before us."

"I'm not anti-social." Santana corrects, holding up a finger. "I just never met people who would _invite me _instead of _me inviting them_." She explains, licking her lips. "It just seemed awkward for me to ask someone to come over and… whatnot."

"But you asked me out on a date." Brittany says, smirking.

_I bet she feels sooo special._

Rolling her eyes, Santana grins back. "I'm talking about friends-wise, not _relationship_-wise."

"So why not spend it with your past girlfriends?" Rachel asks, taking a sip of water.

Shrugging her shoulders, Santana looks down and absentmindedly plays with her food. "They never seemed to stay for the important holidays…"

Rachel and Brittany looks at each other before turning to Santana, the blonde kicking her from under the table to get her attention.

"As crazy as it sounds, you got us now." Rachel says, smiling briefly before grabbing another piece to bite.

The Latina smiles, wanting nothing more than to thank them for taking the initiative to invite her and bring her in their little friendship but she thinks no words can be said.

After a long, fun and amazing dinner, they decided to pop the champagne and bring out some beer as they head up to the top of the building, in the roof area with a pile of blankets and pillows, as well as a mini-speaker.

"You have access to this?" Santana giggles, feeling sneaky as they ascend the creaky metal stairs.

Brittany smirks back at her from above, since she was ahead. "Nope."

Sensing her question, Rachel answers before she could ask. "The owner's always gone on New Year's. He goes out of town with the family."

Nodding, Santana huffs as her feet gets stuck stepping on the long blanket again. Why couldn't she just carry the bottles?

Finally, after a long journey to the top of the building, Rachel kicks the door open and laughs when the cool air wind of New York City hits her skin, Brittany jumps around and screams "New Fucking Year" from the edge and Santana can't help but roll her eyes at them.

Seriously, who are these people?

Laying out the blanket in a place where there's a nice view of the stars, Santana drops the pillows and joins the two that are currently popping their beer and sitting on the edge of the building. Brittany's feet are already hanging and Rachel's just leaning on her elbows.

Santana wants to jump up and sit beside Brittany but chooses to lean back, grab a beer and just relax to the scent and presence of the blonde.

"Do you guys always spend New Years like this?" Santana asks, tipping the bottle to her lips.

They both nod, looking out to the scenery of New York city. "It's been a ritual of ours." Rachel says, playing with the tip of her drink.

"Well, let's have fun and start the music!" Brittany squeals, jumping off the ledge and skipping towards the speakers on the blanket. After grabbing it, she brings it to Santana and Rachel and places it on the floor.

"Since this is Santana's first ever _New Year with Ray and Bri,_" Brittany says, humming lightly. "You pick the song."

Shrugging her shoulders, Santana looks at Rachel then at Brittany. "Play anything that'll make me dance." She replies, chuckling.

The blonde winks at her and presses a button. "You got it, perfect choice."

The song Animals by Martin Garrix starts to play and Santana's bobbing her head to the music, kicking her heels off and swaying from side to side, smirking as she subtly checks out Brittany's legs again—for probably the _100__th_ time.

Sensing her stare, Brittany looks to brown eyes and both their eyes turn a shade darker. The Blonde smirks, pushing herself up and sultrily making her way to the Latina. She holds her hips and brings her closer, making Santana moan at the action.

Fuck, Brittany's body is just amazing next to hers.

She cant help it when she grinds her front to Brittany's and leans her head inside the crook of the blonde's neck, inhaling her scent as they sway together with the rhythm. And then the song picks up and Brittany's grinding is starting to get intense, she's practically _clawing_ at Santana's back and pulling her closer to her core as she pants to Santana's ear.

"_Shit, you're so hot."_ She gasps, making Santana pinch the blonde's sides before moving her hands behind her and squeezing her ass, rolling it along with her moves.

"Ugh." Santana groans, throwing her head back to connect her forehead with Brittany's. Both of them look at each other like they're the only people in the world. Brittany licks her lips and averts her eyes to Santana's mouth, the Latina does the same.

Then they look at each other again and Brittany's panting heavily. Santana knows she's breathing as heavy as the blonde too. She just wants her, _so badly._

"C—" Brittany husks, clenching her eyes shut as she moves Santana to the edge, pushing her close to it so that she's trapped.

"Can we—" it seems like Brittany cant say what she wants to say and Santana already knows what she's going to ask, so she doesn't bother letting her finish and dives in, connecting their lips together.

Damn._ This is what New Year fireworks feel like._

They're kissing hotly, and Brittany's practically pushing her lips hard against Santana's, biting her lower lip while she grinds down on the small girl. The Latina reciprocates by nipping on her lower lip as Brittany sucks the top lip of Santana's. They both smile into the kiss and Santana can't help but squeeze the other girl's fine ass _harder_, making Brittany open her mouth and moan... giving Santana the access she needs to bring her tongue in.

And she does just that, she slips her hot wet tongue past Brittany's pink swollen lips and licks the roof of the girl's mouth, causing the said blonde to jolt and loosen her arms around Santana's waist.

Santana giggles, loving the reaction she gives to the blonde when all of a sudden Brittany's tongue licks back at her and she's moaning hard.

Fuck, it's just so hot and wet.

How can a kiss do this to her?

Her knees are buckling and Brittany feels it too so she finds a solution and hoists Santana up and on top of the ledge, making her squeal in shock while they laugh at the action.

The beer is getting to them, and with the dancing and the kissing, she knows she's on a high leash right now.

"You okay?" Brittany asks, giggling as Santana nods and bites her lip before diving in again, its kind of hard in her position but it seems like its fun for Brittany's since the blonde is snaking her fingers under her dress and tickles her skin there, making Santana whimper.

"_Fuck._" Santana gasps, gulping when Brittany brings a leg in and thrusts into her, causing both girls to groan. Their bodies just fit so perfectly together, it's insane. Santana wants to touch her too, to go under those shorts and feel her hot skin or even just feel her ass again, but things aren't working out in her position and she huffs while Brittany's moving down to kiss her jaw. She feels the blonde smiling into her skin, making Santana know that Brittany feels her frustration.

_Ugh._

Brittany's hands accidentally brushes through her— well let's just say she forgot to wear panties— and they both whimper when Brittany's slim fingers feel a patch of wetness.

But suddenly, before Santana can grind unto those fingers, Brittany pulls back and grips her hair tightly while breathing heavily.

Santana's eyebrows furrow and she fixes the hem of her dress.

There was silence between them—a very _awkward silence._ And Santana doesn't know what to say when she spots Rachel past out on the bed-like blanket.

_How much did she drink?_

"We cant."

Brown eyes move to Brittany's dark-aroused blue ones.

"Excuse me?"

"_Fuck_ Santana, I told you we can't do things like this at all!" Brittany whines, frustrated with herself as she tangles her fingers to her hair, tugging at them roughly.

The action would be so hot to Santana if the girl wasn't mad at her for almost having sex with her on the ledge of a rooftop.

_Woah that's hot._

But suddenly she's really mad too.

"I wasn't the one who came all up on this—" She hisses, gesturing to her body. "—And started grinding like a dog in heat" she ends, crossing her arms together.

"But you should've stopped me!" Brittany whines some more, throwing her hands in the air as she walks back and forth, making Santana's head dizzy.

_Damn that beer._

"—And seriously? No _panties?_ Are you trying to kill me here?" Brittany groans, stopping to slap her cheeks. "I can _still fucking smell you in my fingers_, Santana."

And that kind of turns the Latina on—and the blonde too, she can see it in her eyes. She totally wants to fuck Santana.

"Well, I wasn't expecting Ms. _We-Can't-Date _to go and kiss me."

Brittany accusingly points at her back. "You kissed me first."

Rolling her eyes because Brittany is acting like such a baby, Santana replies, "You were about to ask if we can kiss."

"But I didn't! That's why—I didn't, therefore I didn't want"

Seriously, Brittany's just really confusing right now.

"Okay, calm down." Santana says slowly, giving up because Brittany clearly didn't like but also _liked_ what happened. "Let's just let it slide okay? Because I also don't want to be another notch on your bed post." She mumbles, grabbing a beer that's right beside her and taking a sip. "No matter how tempting it is."

Brittany nods her head a couple of times and walks to Santana, cautiously. "Yeah, okay." She sighs, bending down to pick up a new bottle. "I'm sorry—I tend to overreact."

Santana shrugs her shoulders and moans as the cold drink goes down her throat. "I'z okay." She slurs.

_Still high._

They're quiet for while, waiting for one of them to start another conversation and forget the fact they almost had sex on the rooftop.

"Let's play a game." Brittany suddenly blurts out, eyes sparkling blue—brighter than the sky and the stars.

_Dammit, you're such a sap Santana._

The blonde climbs on top and cuddles next to Santana, using her right hand to hold the beer and the left to suddenly intertwine her fingers with the Latina.

Both don't miss the way their skin tingles.

_We're so fucking out of it._

"Okay—" Santana drawls, using her left hand to take a sip. "What's the game?"

Brittany tilts her head and examines her bottle. "How about 1 Lie and 1 Truth." She suggests, rubbing Santana's smooth skin with her thumb. "You guess which is the truth."

Groaning, Santana chuckles. "My head's too dizzy to think of a good lie." She mumbles, giving Brittany a sympathetic smile.

The blonde nods her hand and scrunches her nose up as she thinks. "The usual then? 20 questions?"

Santana smirks and tips her bottle to drink. "Make it 10, I'm about to pass out and I don't want us both to die by falling off this building—no matter how romantic that sounds." She jokes, subtly looking down and shivering when she sees cars driving around fast.

_Danger…_

Brittany's eyes sparkle and she nods her head furiously at this. "Yes! Okay who first?"

"Age before beauty." Santana replies, smirking as Brittany's jaw drops.

"Are you calling me old?" she asks, eyes playfully glaring towards Santana.

"No, but you are older than me." She retorts, grinning.

"How do you know that?"

"_Because you look so old."_ Santana mimics the blonde from a while ago when she said Elaine looked so young.

Brittany laughs and sticks her tongue out. "Okay, I'm 27." She says, swinging her bottle.

"Hmm, is that the first question?" Santana asks sarcastically, earning a nudge from the blonde. "I'm joking." She shots back, giggling.

"So, my question is…" Brittany juts out her lower lip. "Besides me and Rachel who are your friends?"

Santana doesn't have to think before answering. "My co-workers."

The blonde's eyebrow quirks up. "Seriously?"

"Yes, I work 24/7 and have no time for friends. You're just lucky now because I have two weeks off."

"I must be the luckiest girl, huh?"

The Latina nods. "Yup, that's right. And you? Besides Rachel?"

Brittany takes another sip before answering. "Mostly I make good friends with my clients, after their events, I keep in contact with some. My other close friend is Quinn, she's currently with her family and new _boyfriend._" She says, dragging the boyfriend out.

"Seems to me you don't like her having a boyfriend."

"No, I do." Brittany huffs, tightening her hold on Santana's hand. "But she usually joins us in our rituals—and—"

"And?" Santana asks, nudging her on.

"She can do so much better with the guy she's with." She lets out, frowning but smiling after when Santana laughs.

"Are you jealous?" she questions jokingly.

Brittany sticks her tongue out in disgust. "Gross, no. Just worried."

"Alright, my turn. Favorite sex position?"

_Okay, the alcohol is really getting to her._

"Easy, I love it when a girl rides my face." Brittany admits, having no filter at all. "You?"

"Scissoring." She mumbles, drinking a glass more to hide her blush.

Brittany grins at this. "_Nice…_" she husks, tickling Santana's ear with her breath. "Ever had sex in public?"

_Guess its sex questions for the night._

"Nope, almost—but no." Santana says, laughing as she remembers that moment she and her high school boyfriend (when she was still in the closet at the time) we're game to almost have sex in a pool party to attract attention.

"Well I did." Brittany says slowly, almost embarrassed. "I had a bad day and was so frustrated that I grabbed a girl from a club and fucked her in an alley."

Santana can't help but get turned _so_ on by this. Imagining herself as the girl Brittany picked up, she's sure she would have been putty in the blonde's hands.

The blonde doesn't say anything as she senses Santana's sexual aura.

"Most embarrassing moment of your life?"

Brittany smirks. "Last year, Rachel and I went inside a bar, I flirted with a girl—she was my target of the night, I kept saying things like _I want to see your pussy—_and—_I bet you'd love me to touch your pussy._"

Santana frowns. "Really? You_ said_ that?"

Brittany whimpers. "I was super drunk, if I'm super drunk, I have no game." She defends herself, getting back to the story. "In the end, she did show me her pussy—her cat."

The Latina throws her head back and laughs. "No way."

"Yes way, she kept telling me _here you can touch my pussy now._ And I was so drunk that I said dirty things about the pussy cat—sex wise—but the girl never got it. After that, I told myself never to say _pussy_ again."

"Oh god that's hilarious." Santana says, laughing so hard still.

"And yours?"

"Simple. Since I'm such a workaholic, one day I came to work in just my bra and panties. I forgot to put on clothes."

Brittany's jaw drops. "That did not happen."

"That so did." She says, nodding her head. "I didn't even bother, I knew I was hot, so too bad for the men in my job who cant touch me." She jokes.

"Okay, okay uhm—question number 5, if I jump, will you jump with me?" she asks, eyes softening all of a sudden.

But Santana doesn't take this the romantic way.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Of course, I don't want people thinking I pushed you!"

Brittany smiles absentmindedly. "Sweet, I'd jump for you too but be sad I didn't get to experiment on your body before I die."

Santana shrugs her shoulders. "Your fault. So, why are you jealous of Elaine?"

The blonde's nose scrunches up. "Not fair, you cant answer that question."

"Then I wont answer, but you still have to answer mine."

Brittany hums and slaps her head mentally. The heck with it. "I was jealous because she was looking at you – way too over friendly."

"And what's wrong with that?"

Smirking Brittany bops her nose with her own. "My turn for the question sweetie, why are you jealous of Marley?"

Santana frowns at her. "Isnt it already obvious since I asked you out? I really like you and I was jealous because she could go on a date with you and I cant… apparently."

Suddenly feeling like a douchebag, Brittany bows down her head. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking when I asked."

"It's okay—let's erase it, tonight is about me _and you_. Friendly." She says, making the blonde feel less like a dick.

"8th question: What's your favorite color?"

Blue eyes stare at brown deeply. "Seriously?"

"It's a question, now go." Santana says, giggling.

"Okay, I like red." She says, making Santana pout for a second. "Why? What's wrong with red?"

"Nothing, I just pegged you to be a blue person." She mutters, biting her lower lip.

"Oh? Well then, now you know. So what's yours?" she asks, curious.

Smirking, Santana says. "Blue."

"Ha, look at that, I like red you like blue. And…_I kind of pegged you to be a red person._" Brittany repeats what the Latina just said, smiling.

"Okay, your turn, it's the second to the last question, make it count." Santana says, smiling just as wide as Brittany's.

She misses the way blue eyes turn a shade darker.

"When I'm ready and I know I can be committed, will you go on a date on me?" she asks, voice wavering.

Santana's eyes widen as she turns to Brittany in complete shock. "_What?_ Wait. Are you future-asking me out?" she asks, her dimples showing as her smile _surprisingly_ gets bigger.

Brittany bites her lip shyly and nods. "Yes. I really like you too Santana and I want to do this right, so will you wait for me and go on a date with me when I'm ready?"

Nodding her head furiously, Santana leans in and kisses her cheek. "I'd be happy to."

"Sweet." Brittany sighs, leaning her head on Santana's shoulder, loving the way they fit so well together.

"Last." Santana breathes out, nudging Brittany's head so that she would look up.

Brittany does so and they stare into one another's eyes.

"Will you kiss me?" she asks, softly…

Blue eyes twinkle as bright as the stars and she nods her head. They both lean in and at the touch of their lips, they both get lost into each other and forget they were holding bottles of beer that it falls and they both gasp as they turn away and look down, giggling hard as they see a man freaking out and looking at the sky—pointing at it actually.

"Shit, do you think they're going to go up and find us?"

Brittany shakes her head. "Nope, people are too lazy."

And just like that, the magic of the night ends.

x-x

**1 year later.**

There's a rustling on her bed and Santana cant help but smile when she feels a hand trailing up her naked thigh. She blinks a couple of times, adjusting her vision to the bright sun and sighs.

"_Mhmm,_ morning baby." Greets the angelic voice of her girlfriend as the finger goes to her cheek and pokes it.

Santana giggles some more, shuffling in bed to turn to her sexy and amazingly beautiful girlfriend. "Good morning to you too."

Pink lips smile at Santana as it opens for a yawn. "Merry Christmas Sweetie." She continues, laughing as Santana jumps on her and they stare at each other for a moment, basking in their own presence.

"Merry Christmas." Santana says back, leaning down to give her girl a proper morning's kiss.

The woman below her slaps her chest and pushes her away, going to sit up as she rolls her eyes at Santana who's jumping on the bed.

"Why are you so excited, San?" she asks, chuckling.

Santana jumps off the bed and wraps her body with the comforter. "Because this is the first time I'm spending a holiday with the girl I love." She replies, winking at the hot maiden on top of her bed.

Smirking, she winks back at Santana. "I love you too…"

"Now let's go, I want you to open your presents!" Santana squeals, jumping back on the bed and giving the girl a very big sloppy kiss. "Please, you're going to _love _it."

She smiles and cups Santana's cheek. "I love anything you give me."

"No seriously, you're going to never want to leave me when you see this!" Santana exclaims, pushing herself off the bed and almost running inside the bathroom when her girlfriend stops her.

"Hold up Santana, wait."

"What's wrong honey? I need to bath." Santana whines, pouting and tugging on the comforter thats wrapped around as she sees her girlfriend look at her cellphone.

"I just want to remind you that we have lunch with Rachel and **Brittany** at around 2. Cancel everything you have today." She responds, looking up to give Santana a heads up. "They just texted to remind you—for the _tenth_ time."

Santana rolls her eyes at this. "Rachel thinks I don't remember but I always do." She defends herself, leaning on the door frame.

"Yes of course, not after you forgot her birthday." She jokes, falling back on the bed while watching Santana and all her beauty.

The Latina's jaw drops and she whines. "That was because there was a problem with one of the films!"

Chuckling, her girlfriend waves her hand for Santana to go. "Alright, alright, I know. You saved the company—and Mike's ass."

"I should be the president." Santana jokes, pushing herself further in the bathroom. "I'd make you have a higher position too."

"Santana! You know that's the reason why co-workers don't date." Her girl laughs, throwing a pillow to her direction.

Santana dodges it and drops the comforter, not missing the way her girlfriend eyes her hungrily. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Go wash!" her girlfriend screams, looking up at the ceiling as Santana runs back to her and stares down at her with a loving smile.

"I love you _Elaine._"

"You're never gonna stop saying that huh?" Elaine asks, smirking at the woman above her as she wraps her hands around the girl. "I love you too, even if you're crazy."

So what happens to Brittany?

* * *

**Sad? I am too :( But not all things come happy and dandy!**

**Please review if you want to see the third chapter! I think it might be a four-shot instead of a three-shot, but let's see! I promise it won't have a 5th chapter though!**

**I'll only update if there are a lot of reviews! HAHA because they make me happy! And motivated to update ;) Thank you!**

**Hit the review button! **

**And I wonder what happened to Brittany and Santana?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter of To New Year's! Thank you for all the reviews, it really motivates me to upload this new chapter :) The 4th would most probably be the last because I'm trying not to make this too long!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Title: To New Year's

Summary: "Let's have a wager, whoever kisses you when the clock strikes 12 and the ball drops, is your destined soulmate." Three-shot

Pairing: Brittany, Santana

Rating: T

* * *

"Do I look okay?" Santana asks as she fixes her hair while looking at the car's mirror in the front, tilting her chin up to see if her make up is done well or not.

Chuckling, Elaine turns a corner and taps soothingly on the steering wheel. "You always look okay Santana." She replies, flashing her a smile. "Even I get jealous of your looks."

The Latina smirks and pokes the girl's ribs, causing Elaine to jump and accidentally curve the vehicle. Lucky for them, it was a free road this afternoon.

"Santana!"

"Couldn't help myself." she excused herself, leaning back comfortably on the passenger's seat. She brings a hand up and fixes a strand of her hair that has fallen off the side of her cheek.

Elaine notices this from the corner of her eye. "Is something wrong?"

Huffing, Santana shuffles in her seat. "No… it's just, why do I feel so nervous?" she asks, brown eyes shining with worry. "There's just so many things I feel creeping up my skin."

Smiling, Elaine turns her eyes back to the road. "Don't be nervous babe, it's just Rachel and Brittany."

Biting her lower lip, Santana doesn't voice out the words floating through her mind.

_The latter is the whole definition why I'm nervous._

"Maybe it's not them." She tries to change the subject, knowing full well Elaine was talking about Brittany and _not_ Rachel. She just brought her in to make the conversation less awkward.

Quirking an eyebrow as they come to a stop light, Elaine turns to Santana and bites her lip. "Oh? What is it then?"

She shrugs her shoulders and looks out at the opposite window. "I don't know…" she goes to reply, ending whatever they were talking about.

Elaine clucks her tongue and hums. "Okay then." She sighs, turning one last corner as they enter Brittany and Rachel's apartment building. "Text them we're here." She orders the Latina gently, which doesn't go amiss Santana the way her voice lowered.

She pulls out her phone and asks Rachel to buzz them inside.

After they parked and entered the building, they headed straight to the elevator and Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes because _of course,_ they were the only ones inside.

Elaine's quiet and Santana can't help but slap herself mentally in the face because she's such an ass.

Stepping closer to her girlfriend, she wraps her arms around Elaine and kisses her cheek. "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me." She apologizes with a soft voice, tangling their fingers in front of Elaine's tummy. "Don't be mad at me now, please."

It doesn't take much time for Elaine to spin in her place, roll her eyes and peck Santana's plump lips with a smacking noise. "It's okay… as long as we're together, nothing's going to stop us right?" she asks, a double meaning in her words as she stares at Santana with hope.

_This is a fucking test to their relationship._

Grinning from ear to ear, Santana nods. "Yes."

Their moment is cut short when the elevator dings and the doors slide open, only to be caught red-handed by no other than the cause of their _recent_ awkward fights… Brittany Pierce.

She's holding a glass bottle of _something_ as she gazes at Santana and Elaine's intertwined fingers and the Latina's chin resting on the other girl's shoulder. Something boils within her, just like all those days she's seen Santana and Elaine doing _couple-y stuff._

Brittany grits her teeth and forces a smile. "Hello Santana, _Elaine._" She says the second name roughly, not even bothering to look at Santana's girlfriend's eyes but only at the Latina's amazing brown ones. "You guys sure are early."

Elaine pushes herself away from Santana and they both exit the box, hands still intertwined. "We didn't want to waste anytime seeing you both." She replies, smiling—_it was fake also_.

Sometimes Santana feels it's a battle against Elaine and Brittany and she doesn't get why that even happens because Brittany _hates_ relationships.

"_Aren't you sweet?" _Brittany chides with a sickly smile, her eyes glaring holes at Elaine's poor face. "_I'm so fucking touched._"

Scowling, Elaine grips Santana's waist tighter and smirks when she sees blue eyes drop to where her hand is. "Anything for Santana's _friends._" She replies, dragging the 'friends' word slowly.

They just stare at each other, having a battle—a war even, inside their heads and Santana can already picture the blonde bombshell boxing against her brunette beauty. She's seriously getting tired of this.

Lucky for them all, Rachel has a knack for interrupting awkward moments.

"What is everyone doing outside?" she asks, eyebrows furrowing.

Pushing past Elaine and Brittany, Santana pulls Rachel in for a hug. "Merry Christmas Rachel." She greets, stepping away to smile at the small girl before her eyes turn serious and she's nudging her head to the other two.

"_Please get Brittany." _She hisses, shoulders dropping as she enters their room but not before calling Elaine to follow her inside.

Rachel goes to Brittany whose grip on the glass bottle is so tight Rachel thought it was going to break and that wouldn't be good, the blonde wouldn't want bloody fingers.

"Can you calm yourself?" she groans, swiping the sweat off her forehead. "Seriously, its Christmas, Brittany."

The blonde clucks her tongue and rolls her eyes, giving the brunette a sarcastic smile. "Kudos for me, I'm in Santa's naughty list then."

Rachel shakes her head at her. "You don't want that, you love Santa Claus." She mutters, not liking the way Brittany's been so bitter lately ever since Santana started dating Elaine 5 months ago.

Sighing, Brittany's body deflates and she pouts. "Sorry, I'm just really—" she didn't want to finish her sentence, not when she feels hot tears about to come out. "Let's just go inside before the food gets cold Rachel."

The small girl gives her a sympathetic smile as she taps Brittany in the back when they enter the house. "She gave you so many chances Brittany…"

Nodding, Brittany fixes herself and puts a fixed smile on her face. "I know, and I can't believe I blew all of them off."

They stopped talking about the Latina when they find the couple sitting on the couch playing with each other's fingers. They're laughing at something Santana said when Brittany ignores them entirely and moves—or rather—_dashes_ to the kitchen in big steps and slams the bottle on the sink.

Rachel lets her be and approaches the two girls on the couch. She takes a seat on the lazy boy and smiles. "So, what're your plans for Christmas?" she asks, giggling.

Elaine pouts and looks to Santana. "We planned to go to the hot springs my cousin suggested which would be great in winter but–we were too late."

The Latina nods, leaning back to Elaine's chest. "It's too bad really, we wanted to go."

"Maybe next year right?" Rachel shoots back, hoping to make the room feel brighter.

Elaine grins, winking at Rachel as she nudges Santana's arm. "That's right, I'm also _planning_ to keep this girl with me for a very long time."

The moment is broken when they hear the sound of glass breaking—hard on the ground. Rachel shoots up from her seat and peeks at the opening of the kitchen door that wasn't so far away from where they were sitting.

"Brittany? Are you okay?"

A voice comes out a bit hoarse in reply. "Yup! I'm good!" the blonde shouts back only before coming out with a grape stained drink on her blouse. "My top would say otherwise though." She jokes, pouting down at the big stain.

Santana sucks her breath in because wow, Brittany's so adorable.

_Shut up Santana, you have Elaine._

"Go and change, I'll clean up." Rachel says, waving Brittany away before gasping as she sees a trickle of blood drip down the blonde's clenched fists. "_Oh my Jew,_ is your hand bleeding?"

The blonde brings her hand up to face level and shrugs her shoulders. "It's just a small scratch Rachel, chill down."

Santana immediately stands up and cradles Brittany's hand with her palm, tracing the line with soft fingers, making the blonde's breath hitch up. "It's pretty deep, Elaine can you get me a wet towel?"

Almost immediately, Elaine stands up and goes to the bathroom.

Brittany just pouts at this. Here she is, being a bitch to Elaine yet the girl is helping her out. Santana really does deserve someone like this.

"Don't mind it, it doesn't hurt—" Brittany mumbles but flinches when Santana presses on the wound.

"Doesn't hurt my ass." She giggles, flashing Brittany one of her million-dollar smiles that melts the blonde's heart.

Elaine comes rushing in and grabs the blonde's hand, examining the wound.

Brittany hates herself for doing this but she scowls at her.

_Give my hand back to Santana you Australian-whore._

"Okay, it's still fresh so we can bandage it up." Elaine whispers, bringing the wet towel to the girl's sliced wound then gently putting it down, making Brittany hiss and snatch her hand away.

"It _hurts." _

Rolling her eyes, Elaine glares at her. "Of course it does, it's a _cut._"

They just stare at each other again and Santana swears she just wants to push these two down the drain because they're totally ruining Christmas for her and Rachel. She knows so because Rachel just threw her dish towel away and walked back to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water to cool the frustration away.

"Elaine, just give it to me, I'll do it." Santana sighs, wanting to get it over with.

The girl just sends Santana a pout. "What? No, I can do it."

Brittany pushes past Elaine and offers her hand to Santana. "Go help Rachel, Santana's way more _careful_ than you are." She tells Elaine gently, smirking when she sees grey eyes fume in anger.

The blonde really just wants to stick her tongue out.

"Fine." She grits her teeth but not before smirking back at Brittany and walking closer to the Latina to give her a long kiss in the cheek, causing pink lips that belong to Brittany's to frown deeply.

"Try adding _pressure,_ it helps stop the bleeding—even if it hurts." Elaine mutters to Santana with eyes glaring at the blonde with disdain.

She walks away and Brittany's alone with Santana again. God she missed this girl, lately the Latina's been too busy with work and Elaine that they don't have time to spend it with each other anymore. After New Year's of last year, Brittany and Santana went out 24/7. Especially during the two weeks of Santana's break. It was a magical adventure to them, filled with memories and fantasies.

But Brittany's coward-like personality brought the end to their supposed-future-relationship.

"Does it hurt?" Santana asks in a small voice, patting the towel gently to Brittany's pale palm.

Blue eyes soften at her. How can she lose this woman?

"A bit, but I can live." She kids, smiling wide at her.

The Latina's lips grin at this. "Good, don't want you dying yet." She jokes, wrapping the towel around Brittany's hand whilst applying pressure.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Brittany fakes a gasp, using her un-wounded hand to clutch her chest. "Thank you Santana."

Santana throws her head back and laughs. "I'm saying this because you're too young to die—even if its over such a small cut."

Blue eyes narrow at her. "Hey this cut is_ dangerously deadly._ Look at that, I almost died!" she exaggerated herself, faking a half faint to the Latina's arms.

Which isn't such a good idea because Elaine _is fucking back_ from god-Brittany-doesn't-care.

"Food's ready." Elaine exclaims, gritting her teeth at Brittany.

"Can you eat with this?" Santana asks quietly, gently rubbing the blonde's smooth skin.

Brittany bites her lip and nods her head. "I can manage."

They break their trance and walk towards the dining area with Santana taking a seat beside Elaine and Brittany with Rachel. They say their grace and dug in.

All of them were so engrossed in the food, it was delicious and something they just wanted to gobble up inside their tummies. Santana especially because she would always tell Rachel this, and that's her food is the best of the best.

"_Mhmm._" Elaine moans, eyes clenching shut as she was the first to try the smoked salmon. She opens her grey eyes and turns to Santana, bringing up a slice of it in front of her girlfriend. "Santana, this is _so good_. You have to try it." She pegs, tilting the fork to her direction.

Santana smiles and leans forward, mouth opening to take a piece when the forked salmon is suddenly gone from her sight and she's leaning back with eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. She looks at Elaine and her body is hunched forward, touching her leg under the table. The Latina could see the forked salmon on the floor, scattered messily.

A giggle and a slap from the other side of the table brings her out of her confusion as she turns to Brittany with a _really?_ Look.

"Oh? Was that your foot Elaine? Sorry, I kick a lot when I eat." Brittany apologizes in a fake voice, smirking as Elaine whimpers at the pain.

The blonde huffs and rolls her eyes. She didn't kick her that hard.

"But _anyways_, you weren't able to try it then Santana!" Brittany gasps, squealing as she forks the salmon and shoves it to Santana's face with a grin. "_You have to try it. It's sooo good._" She copies Elaine's voice, slowly bringing it closer to Santana's mouth when suddenly pain shoots up her _fucking knee_ and she screams, dropping the fork to the bowl with soup in it as it splashes to Santana's face and to some parts of her shirt.

The Latina really wants to punch the both of them now.

"_Fuck! Ouch, what the fuck!"_ Brittany starts cursing endlessly, pushing her chair away to hug her poor knee—_knee._ That's right, Brittany was nice enough to just kick her in the foot but it seems like Elaine doesn't have the same quality as nice Brittany over here and decides to kick her right in the boned knee.

_It really hurts._

She snaps out of the pain—because honestly, the cut in her hand is enough—and glares right in between grey eyes. "What is your problem?" she shouts, slamming her hands on the table, which is a bad idea for her wounded one so she winces and leans back, cradling her poor hand.

Elaine rolls her eyes and misses the way Santana's giving her a look that says _I have soup all over my face and clothes, want to help me dry it out?_

But no, her girlfriend's just to busy bantering at Brittany. "What is _my _problem? You're the one who started it!" she hisses, crossing her arms together.

Brittany sticks her tongue out to her and so does Elaine.

Rachel sighs and continues to eat.

When will this ever stop?

The Latina, seeing as nobody would even bother helping her out, stands up from her seat and goes to the sink. She peeks a glance behind her to see if Elaine's even going to get up and help but no. _Of fucking course,_ she's too busy arguing at Brittany.

She returns to her seat and frowns.

"Are you guys done?" she asks, tired.

They stop whatever they were doing and stare at Santana with embarrassed looks. Slowly lowering themselves down on their respective chairs, Brittany fiddles with her fingers and glances at Santana through her eyelashes.

"Sorry about that San." She murmurs, eyes staring at the stain on her shirt—plus the soup that has made a puddle on her plate and on Santana's plate too. "I'll get you a plate." She finishes, standing up to go away.

Elaine doesn't say sorry though. She just huffs loudly and glares at the retreating figure of Brittany. "Seriously Santana, you need to talk to her."

Gritting her teeth, Santana scowls at Elaine. "Seriously Elaine,_ you need to care for me._" She shots back, accepting the plate Brittany gives her as she shakes her head at the both of them.

Grey eyes soften and she's biting her lips nervously, ignoring the way she senses Brittany's victory smirk at her.

That's the thing with Brittany, she always feels bad whenever she does something to Santana but for Elaine? She hates being at fault.

"I'm sorry babe…" she says, frowning when Santana nods at her and smiles. Why? Because she knows it's half-hearted.

As they were finishing lunch, Rachel stands up to clean the dishes with the help of Brittany. The blonde is grabbing Santana's plate when she stands up and pulls Elaine closer to her.

"Thanks for the lunch guys, the food's great as always." She says, winking at Rachel.

Elaine nods her head at this. "You never fail to cook good food Rachel."

Brittany giggles when she sees the small woman blush at their compliments. "You're all too sweet to her." She says, nudging Rachel's shoulder.

"Well, we'd love to stay but we want to have some alone time together." Santana hums, smirking sexily at Elaine as she trails a finger down her spine. Her girlfriend just shudders at the touch.

The blonde's face pales as she steps forward and raises her hand.

Santana stares at her weirdly. "Uhm, yes Brittany?"

"I—I was just—" she bites her lower lip and mentally punches her face. "I was just wondering if—"

_Damn it Brittany, spit it out you fool!_

"I was wondering if you'd want to watch a Christmas movie with us?" Brittany blurts out, arm going down from where it was raised. "It'd be fun to have more company besides Rachel."

"Hey I'm right beside you, you know?" Rachel huffs in reply.

They all ignore her as Elaine stares at Brittany quizzically.

Santana tugs at her girlfriend's shirt and brings her ear closer to her lips. "Babe decline, let's go home." She begs, not wanting another awkward moment with Brittany. She's just tired of it.

Elaine clucks her tongue and nods her head.

"Okay, what movie?"

Santana stares at her agape and slaps her arm. "Do you want a death wish?" she asks in a hiss, mouth curving down to a frown. "Cuz you're not getting any tonight."

Elaine pouts at this but nudges her chin to Brittany to lead the way.

Brittany jumps in her step and pulls Rachel along with her.

"Why'd you say yes? I thought you don't like being around Brittany?" Santana asks her girlfriend as they walk slowly to the living room area.

Elaine shrugs her shoulders and pokes Santana's cheek. "I like a challenge."

They all gather around and wait for Rachel as she digs through a box of DVD's.

"Home Alone or The Grinch?" Rachel asks the three who were standing behind the couch, holding up two DVD cases.

"Definitely Home Alone, I ain't seeing an ugly green-freak on the day of Christmas." Santana answers immediately, pointing at the CD as she leans to Elaine's body.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders and turns to the DVD player, inserting the CD as the others go take a seat.

Santana and Elaine goes to sit together in the love couch when Brittany jumps in between them and sits down, ignoring the way they stare at her suspiciously. Her innocent blue eyes look up at them and she giggles.

"Hm? You guys want to sit beside me?"

Elaine's ears are practically fuming out steam. "Yes, but is it okay to scoot over to the end?" she asks kindly, knowing if she'd get mad Santana would be more mad at her.

"Sorry, this is my place for watching movies and I'd hate to move." Brittany reasons, scrunching her nose up. "Besides, _this is my house._" She finishes with a smirk.

Santana leans to Elaine's ear and whispers. "Let it go, its only one movie."

The grey-eyed beauty leans back at her and replies with a hiss in her voice. "_We're the fucking guests._"

Sighing, the Latina kisses her in the lips so that she would calm down. It seemed to work because they're smiling at each other again before Brittany coughs and they both look down at her.

She's scowling, and her arms are crossed. "Can you move? You're blocking my view."

Elaine grins and goes to take a seat beside Brittany while Santana does the same. "Better?" she asks, snuggling to the end side of the couch.

Brittany grits her teeth and deflates her shoulder. "Whatever."

"Now, now. The movie's about to start!" Rachel chides, skipping to her lazy boy chair as the first screen head title of Home Alone comes to view.

* * *

After the movie, Elaine and Santana said their goodbyes and left the building.

As soon as they stepped into Elaine's car and drove off, the Latina knows Elaine's pissed as shit.

"Elaine—"

"_Don't._" Elaine mutters, biting her tongue. "Just don't."

"I'm going to talk to her I swear!" Santana exclaims, straightening up in her seat a bit.

Elaine stops at the side and the car comes to a stop as she turns to Santana with hurt in her eyes. "You always say that." she accuses the brunette, shaking her head with tears in her eyes. "You always say you're going to talk to her but then no, you don't."

"I do talk to her—"

"Santana, you don't." she argues back, holding up a finger. "And before, up until this movie, it was tolerable because I keep telling myself I have the girl. Don't _fucking _worry." She continues on with hand gestures. "But now I'm just tired. She's_ never going to stop_, Santana. Because you're still leading her on."

The Latina shakes her head aggressively. "No, I am not."

Elaine nods her head in reply. "Yes, yes you are. You need to tell it to her straight or I'm going to leave you, Santana." She sighs, frowning at her girlfriend. "And I don't want to do that."

Nodding her head as well, Santana clucks her tongue. "I will, I promise now—just don't… leave me, please." She begs, eyes pleading.

The grey-eyed beauty hums and turns the car to the right direction again. "Okay then." She mumbles, exhaling a long breath because she really is tired of this.

"You know I love you right?" Santana says in a soft voice, eyes never leaving the face of her girlfriend's. "You know that you saved me from her right?"

"That's the thing Santana…" Elaine sighs, eyes clenched shut for a second. "Am I just here to save you? Just to catch you when you fall away from her? And then what? When you don't need anymore saving and catching, you're just not going to be there for me anymore?"

Santana whimpers as the sting of the sentence hits her. Does Elaine really think of it that way? In more ways than one, it started out like that. Santana needed a distraction away from the woman who's never going to accept her. And then Brittany does the worst thing a person could do—well, that's what Santana thinks and she just gives up. Elaine was good, she was very good to her.

Not knowing what to say, Santana keeps silent and looks out the window to watch the busy streets of New York at Christmas, with the snow falling down and hitting the car's windows. Santana loves this, she does. So she tells her girlfriend this.

"I love spending the holidays with you, you know."

Elaine nods. "Yes I know."

They both smile when suddenly Elaine stops in front of a shop.

Santana quirks her eyebrows at this. "Elaine? Where are you going?"

Shrugging her shoulders and leaning in for a short peck, Elaine grins at Santana and opens the car door. "It's your birthday 2 days later right?"

The Latina scrunches her nose up in a sign of a _yes._

"So? Today is Christmas, we're supposed to spend it together." Santana huffs, going out of the car anyways and turning around to the other side, leaning back on Elaine's car.

"Yes I know that, but I'm only going to be gone for a few. I want to make this year's birthday of yours special." Elaine coos, combing Santana's fallen strand of hair behind her ear, soothingly. "So go ahead, get cozy at home and I'll see you there."

Santana hesitates before nodding, giving a kiss to Elaine's cheek and climbing in the car. She stares at her girlfriend's retreating figure and sighs.

Going home alone at Christmas is something Santana didn't want to experience again. She was pissed at Elaine yet smitten by her too by wanting to buy something special for her birthday but that's the problem, her birthday is in _2 days._ Why couldn't she buy it tomorrow? Elaine knows how much Santana wants to change her routine of being alone in the holidays yet she did just that.

She's kind of disappointed.

Jumping on her couch, she recalls the moment Elaine moved to her apartment. It was a great move, a step ahead in their relationship and she loved every single moment of it but that's why Elaine _moved_, she was supposed to be with Santana in special moments like this.

Looking at a framed picture hanging on the wall, Santana contemplates to call her or not.

_You're alone._

Groaning, she grabs her phone and dials a familiar number.

"Hey, wanna come over?"

There's silence for a while as she listens to the voice in the other side.

"Yeah I know I just saw you but come on, I'm being nice by inviting you over."

Santana laughs, rolling her eyes at the woman in the other line.

"No, she's out buying something important and will be gone for a while… Elaine takes really long in shopping." She mumbles, fiddling with the end of her top.

She smiles when the girl says yes. "Great, I guess I'm seeing you more today." She jokes, giggling. "See you in a few."

* * *

"So how is Ms. Lopez doing this late afternoon in Christmas Day?" Brittany asks as she leans against the open doorway of her apartment, smirking at the Latina while holding a bottle of champagne up.

Santana rolls her eyes and crosses her arms together. "Lonely, but happy you're here." She replies, opening the door wider for her to enter.

Brittany waggles her eyebrows and skips inside the house, turning around to examine the house she hasn't been in on since like last month. "Gosh I missed this place." She gasps, smiling when she sees their picture on the wall. _They were so cute._

"Your fault for never coming." Santana says, closing the door. "Thanks for the champagne but I'm not planning to get tipsy tonight."

The blonde gives her a pout. "Why not?" she asks, tilting her head to the side.

Santana offers her a sympathetic smile. "You know why… Elaine and I are going out for drinks tonight, I can't be double drunk."

Clucking her tongue, Brittany drops to the sofa and opens the bottle with a pop. "Right, guess I'm solo-drinking tonight then."

"Well I'm here." Santana whispers, nudging her shoulder as she cuddles beside her best friend who wraps an arm around the Latina's back. "God I missed you Britt."

Brittany frowns through the lid of the bottle. "I m's y'u too" she gurgles, both of them laughing at the sound of her muffled voice.

"How's the librarian you met the other day?" She asks, looking up to stare at bright blue eyes. "She any good?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the blonde doesn't dare look back at brown because she knows she's just going to lose herself and do something stupid like _kiss her._

"She was Hispanic and sexy so we took it in the farthest part of the library, so yeah it was good." Brittany chides, smirking at how awesome she was with the ladies.

Santana doesn't feel the same way though and frowns, pushing the blonde away and giving some distance between them.

Brittany just gives her a confusing look. "What was that for?"

She huffs and looks at her coffee table for a distraction. "Are you kidding me? I was asking if she was any good for dating material, not sex." She hisses, clucking her tongue.

"God when will you ever stop being like this Brittany?"

Brittany frowns and growls at the Latina, dissing the way she feels her eyes start to tear up. "I just came in and you're already judging me. Happy _fucking _Christmas to you too."

Santana tugs her hair and turns to the girl, giving her a pointed look. "I'm just saying Brittany! You can't keep doing this."

"And why not?" the blonde shoots back, placing the bottle on the table. "Why can't I be who I am Santana?"

"Because that's not who you are!" she growls back, shaking her head. "That's not you Brittany."

"And what do you think is the _real _me?" she mutters, air-quoting most of the words.

"When you're not such a sex-machine."

Brittany scoffs at this. "Please Santana, you're a sex machine so why aren't you bad?"

She couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'm not bad because I actually think things clearly. Like about the feelings of a person who I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with." She says, poking Brittany's chest hard. "I'm not _bad_ because when I know its serious and special to me, I don't just _fucking_ leave her like a used up tool from your sex-machine _shit_."

Brittany's eyes drop and she fiddles with her fingertips. "That happened a long time ago Santana, I said I was sorry."

"Yeah! You're sorry but then what? You didn't even fight for me, you just said sorry and left with another _fucking _girl."

Rubbing her forehead in frustration, Santana's just on the verge of breaking. "You didn't want me Brittany… And it hurts because I wanted you more than anything in the world."

* * *

_Its morning when she wakes up, brown eyes adjusting to the light as she sighs in joy. Last night was amazing, she finally got to make Brittany have a try on their pre-date and it turned into the most romantic thing she's ever been on. The sex last night was amazing too. _

"_Wow." She gasps, staring at Brittany's light blue painted ceiling, smiling as she tugs the comforter up her body when the air hits her naked skin._

_Speaking of Brittany…_

_She turns to her right side, arms reaching forward to hug a certain blonde who she knows she is madly in love with— when all of a sudden, nothing's there. _

_Santana sits up on the bed and looks around. The room's empty. It's just her all alone in this bed when she suddenly smells the scent of waffles coming out from the slit of the door._

_She smiles_, this is it_. Brittany's cooking her breakfast and they're going to talk about what happened and the blonde will finally see that she should date Santana and fulfill that promise they made on the rooftop in New Year's._

_Running out of the room with just a comforter around her body she's about to jump on the blonde when all that comes to her eyes is Rachel and her brown hair, Rachel and her short body and Rachel with wide eyes staring at her._

"_What're you doing naked in my apartment?" she asks, eyes darting everywhere but Santana's body._

_The Latina's eyes drop down a shade and she gulps. Her eyes turn heavy and she feels the tears threatening to spill. Not caring about the comforter she's clenching with her fists, she lets go and rubs her eyes—willing herself not to cry._

_Rachel gasps, cheeks blushing as she takes in Santana's body. And wow, was her abs really that nice?_

Snap out of it Rachel, you're not a lesbian.

_Then the small girl snaps out of it when she hears Santana whimper and sob. She immediately rushes to her side and rubs her arms up and down, half-thinking about the fact she's super up close and personal to a naked Santana. _

"_Don't tell me… did you guys?"_

_Santana doesn't even need to answer the question before she's hugging Rachel and sobbing to her shoulder. The Jewish woman just stays there, mouth wide open as she feels Santana's breasts pressing up against her own covered chest._

You are not a lesbian, Rachel.

"_She—She, She just left me—Like—" Santana whines some more and shakes her head. "Like I'm a notch in her bed post!" she exclaims, pulling back to rub her nose. "How dare she…"_

_Rachel's just staring at her chest._

You are as straight as a pole Rachel.

"_I warned you Santana." Rachel sighs, soothing the girl by tapping her shoulder gently—_awkwardly._ "I care about you and Brittany and I know you guys have this _connection_. But Brittany doesn't do dating, she's blind. And I told you if you get into her sexually, she's just going to hurt you."_

_Santana groans and throws her hands up, causing her boobs to jiggle._

You love boys, Rachel.

"_That's not possible!" she complains, shaking her head. "I felt it, and I know she felt it too—we stared at each other during sex, Rachel—stared." She points out, pointing at the girl's face. "She doesn't stare during sex."_

_The small girl scrunches her nose up in confusion. "How do you know that?"_

_Santana blushes. "She told me when we played 1 truth 1 lie on the night of your birthday—"_

"—_which you forgot—"_

"—_which I didn't forget, mind you."_

"_Okay so what's the problem now?"_

"_The problem? Well she's not home. She's gone." Santana huffs, pouting at her crush's roommate. "And that means she—well, doesn't want to date me."_

_Quirking an eyebrow, Rachel gives her a look of semi-hope. "Did she leave a post-it?" she asks, humming._

_Santana's eyes suddenly lit up but then darkened again. "Am I just a post it to her?"_

_Rachel rolls her eyes and pokes at Santana's wet cheeks. "She might have left to work and never told you because she didn't want to disturb your sleep." She explains, gesturing a hand towards the door of Brittany's bedroom. "Go check."_

_Santana jumps on her toes and dashes to the room, in search of a post it—anywhere._

Rachel, that ass moving side-to-side when she ran to the room belongs to your dear friend… you are straight.

"_Where the fuck is it?"_

_Honestly, Santana is pathetic. She's hopelessly in love with a woman she kissed on the strike of 12 in new year's day and she doesn't know why Brittany's not admitting to the same feelings as well._

_There wasn't a post it. And there wasn't a Brittany for 5 days. Santana decided to lounge around their apartment, getting closer to Rachel and calling Brittany's phone from time to time that just ended up in voice mail._

_She was so worried…and so hurt._

_The next day, she went out to buy coffee for Rachel and her when she saw a familiar streak of her favorite blonde hair._

_There was Brittany._

_There was the love of her life._

_With another girl._

_Against a wall, talking so close to each other Santana would think they were kissing—_ouch.

_And then there was Santana._

_There was she, staring at the girl who gave her so much pain yet hope._

_There was she, tears falling down her cheeks as the barista asked for her money._

_And there was she, making eye contact with Brittany for a second before dashing out of the shop and into Rachel's awaiting arms._

_Then 4 days after that, she stayed at her own apartment because she did not want to see anything related to Brittany and then when she went to work, she was in the foulest mood._

_Even Mike told her to cool down work that day and go home. But she knew work was her only distraction from a certain blue eyes._

_She threw a pack of paper on the floor and fisted her hair, whimpering at the pain when she suddenly smelled the scent of lavender… so she looked up and saw a beautiful purple rose right in front of her face._

_Santana turns to look at the person holding this flower and scrunches her nose in confusion when she sees Elaine._

"_Thought a flower would cheer you up. You're beautiful, don't waste it on being sad." Elaine husks, blushing at the Latina with a soft smile._

_After that day, she was just saved by this Australian newcomer._

* * *

Brittany clucks her tongue and frowns. "I freaked out."

"Excuse me?" Santana asks, eyes fuming with anger. "You freaked _out_?"

The blonde nods, wincing at how stupid she was. "Yes, like you said. I never stare at someone's eyes during sex and when I did that with you, I felt like it was wrong."

"What? You thought we were wrong?" Santana asks, sadness creeping up her skin.

"Yes. Not you, or us—but me. I was wrong for you Santana." Brittany sighs, sipping another drink. "I'm the worst girl you could ever want to be with."

Shaking her head, the Latina says no. "That's what you think, but to me you were the only one I thought I'd ever loved."

Brittany's eyes clench at the sudden pain curling around her heart. She's been feeling that a lot, lately. "Loved? Were? What's with all the past tenses" she jokes, not wanting to see Santana's facial expressions.

"Elaine's great to me." Santana whispers, playing with the blonde's fingers absentmindedly. "She was there when I broke and she helped me up again. I owe everything to her. She was there and ready for me."

"I know…" Brittany sighs, intertwining their fingers together. "I know, and I'm stupid because I cant believe I only have to see you be serious with another woman to know that I've fallen in love with you." the blonde confesses, tucking her chin to hide the blush. She can't believe she just said that.

Then there was silence. Well, Santana's jaw is practically on the floor and she's gripping Brittany's hand so tight but other than yet, yup, it's pretty quiet.

The Latina shakes her head furiously. "No, you can't just do that. No." she groans, letting go of pale fingers. "Brittany, _no!"_

"Santana, listen to me." Brittany says, reaching up to hold trembling tanned hands. "I don't deserve you, I can't be with you because I hurt you and what I'm just trying to say here is that I'm madly in love with you."

"What are you doing Brittany?"

"I'm not going to date you, I'm not going to ask you to break up with Elaine and I'm not… I'm just not."

"And why wont you try?" Santana hisses, pulling away her hands from Brittany's soft skin. "You're _fucking_ confusing Brittany. You say you're in love with me but you don't want to date or even _fight for me._"

The blonde bows her head and sighs. "If I could turn back time I'd say yes to your date when you first asked me."

"So why cant you do it in this time?" Santana asks, biting her lower lip. "What so different about then and now?"

"Now… I've done a lot of things to you…" Brittany says, shaking her head in disappoint to herself. "I've hurt you, betrayed you and even gave you hope—which is the worst thing I could've done."

Santana stares at her, listening to everything she says.

The blonde continues, "And just as I said, these reasons make me more _not deserving_ of you." she whispers, blue eyes watering. "That's why."

"So you're just going to give up?" Santana asks, annoyed at the blonde beauty. "Just like that? Because you are a _coward_ of fixing your mistakes."

Brittany rubs her head and frowns. "That's besides the point Santana, these mistakes of mine are unfixable."

The Latina scoffs, letting out a sarcastic laugh as she jabs at Brittany's chest. "And that's your problem Brittany." She hisses, scowling at this woman who she questions the gods why she's still so—in love with her. "You don't even _try._"

The blonde opens her mouth to say something when all of a sudden Santana stands up and points at the door. "Get out."

Blue eyes narrow down at her. "What?"

"You heard me, I can't stand seeing you. Please go, Elaine will be home soon." She murmurs, eyes not daring to look at Brittany's blue ones.

She doesn't say anything and stands up from the couch, giving Santana a hug that seems to be one-sided and sighs. She lets go of the Latina and stays by the door.

"I'll see you soon Santana." She says, biting her lower lip as she turns.

Santana stops her in her tracks by saying. "See? You didn't _even try_ to stay inside my home." She points out, shaking her head at the blonde. "And that was like a test." She finishes, slamming the door shut.

Brittany just throws her head back on the wall and groans.

_What is wrong with her?_

* * *

**2 days.**

"Happy birthday Santana." Elaine gushes, kissing her cheek as they drive down an alley.

Santana giggles and leans back on her seat. "Thank you sweetie, where are we off to?" she asks, eyebrows furrowing in confusion because she has never seen this road before.

Brittany is pissed. And angry at herself, right now as she stands in one of the room's of Santana's workplace, the one with the green wall where they do the effects and stuff and she honestly doesn't doesn't want to be here right now.

"Are you ready for this?" Rachel jokes, smirking when she sees Brittany frown at her. Because if anyone knows Brittany, she is never ready for anything—_Santana_ can tell you so.

"Not in a million years." She gruffs, crossing her arms.

"So why are you just standing there?" Rachel asks, frowning at her clueless best friend. "Remember two days ago when you came home to me crying? That was Santana when she saw you with that nurse in the cafe."

Brittany slaps herself mentally at the memory. She still can't believe she just left Santana like that.

"What do you I suggest I do?" she groans, giving up.

Rachel slaps her shoulder. "_I_ don't suggest to you._ You _should think of something. Today is the love of your life's birthday and _her girlfriend_ is planning something you'll regret for the rest of your life."

Brittany already knows this.

She knows what Elaine is going to do.

And when she saw the invitation in her mail, she left her apartment and went boxing to relieve the frustration building up inside of her.

"Why am I so stupid, Rachel?" she asks the girl, pouting. "I'm just so lost."

"Here's the thing Brittany, all your mistakes—_yes._ It makes you undeserving of Santana's heart—but are all things easy nowadays?" Rachel asks her, nudging her shoulder when everyone starts to whisper with one another because a car just came in and it's probably the couple.

"There are many other couples who experience way worse situations than you and Santana have. But does that stop them? No." she points out, smiling at Brittany with comfort. "You just need to let go of these past mistakes and make up for them by making your future with Santana beautiful. So beautiful that she'll forgot everything you did to her."

Brittany almost cries in her spot because wow, Rachel just—knows what to say. "I do want to be with her, I do want to make her future beautiful—but with _me._" She states, ignoring the way everyone greets Santana a happy birthday. "I'm in love with her Rachel."

"So what're you going to do then?" She asks, smiling and thanking the Lord that her best friend finally woke up.

"I'm going to get her." She says with finality, a gleam in her eyes as everyone starts to gather around Elaine who says she has a big announcement and wants to start Santana's big birthday with a bang.

"You're going to get her?" Rachel asks, giggling at the blonde as Elaine drops down on one knee.

"Yes! I'm going to _fight_ for her, I'm going to show her my love and I'm going to _try_ everything I got." Brittany exclaims, eyes brightening up like the world is hers.

"Will you marry me?"

Then her blue eyes drop a bit of a shade and they both turn to Santana and Elaine whose hand is cupping a box with an amazing ring inside.

Rachel and Brittany's jaw drops as they stare at this predicament.

Something in Santana's eyes flash. Brittany's not sure, but she felt like she glanced at her direction before jumping up and down, pulling Elaine up and kissing her hard on the lips as she and the girl starts to cry in joy.

"Yes" she whispers, and it seems like only Brittany could hear this.

Fucking shit,what's going to happen now?

* * *

**So much things just keep getting in their way huh? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can just hit the review button and review! :) I really love reviews and they make me write so go and REVIEW!**

**Thank you! It means a lot,**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your support for TNY! This is the final chapter! Hope you enjoy! And I really enjoyed reading your reviews!**

**Please support my other story, ROOM SERVICE! Like read it now! It's an old one of mine which I'm rebooting.**

* * *

**Title:** To New Year's

**Summary:** "Let's have a wager, whoever kisses you when the clock strikes 12 and the ball drops, is your destined soulmate." Three-shot

**Pairing:** Brittany, Santana

**Rating:** T

* * *

"Need another beer?" Rachel jokes as she and Brittany leaned against the wall of the room, watching as everybody else starts to congratulate Santana and Elaine on the engagement.

Brittany scowls and nods, placing her empty bottle of beer on a waiter's tray where a waiter himself just passed by them before grabbing a new one from the said waiter. "I can do with 50 more…" she gurgles, blinking her eyes fast to adjust to the lighting. "Ugh my head."

Her best friend shakes her head and laughs at her, not knowing if she should sympathize her friend or make her feel less sad by making her happy. "Britt, it's like 12pm. Its too early to get wasted."

"Well, I'd rather say its too _late _because I _wasted_ a good future." She jokes back, lips trembling as she started to laugh loudly. She found her words so very funny that a lot of the guests started to look at their direction and wonder what was wrong.

Rachel rolls her eyes at this. "Aren't you acting quite emo right now?"

The blonde has no time to reply though.

"Brittany, Rachel. How are you both doing?" Elaine asks them, approaching the both with small steps because she's kind of scared about what the blonde might do to her in this state.

Brittany holds her arm up and points at her harshly. "_You._" she growls, clucking her tongue. "_You_!"

Quirking an eyebrow, Elaine smirks at her. "Me?"

Nodding, the blonde tries to step closer to her but stops when she feels her feet stumbling. "Yes, you _stealer._" She whimpers, eyes burning.

Elaine couldn't quirk her eyebrows up even more with what the blonde had just said. "Stealer? Is that even a word?"

Brittany huffs and points her beer bottle to the grey-eyed woman. "Yes. _It is a word._"

"In what dictionary?" Elaine asks, humming as she grins at the woman's incapability to stand straight.

"Your _dick_tionary." Brittany laughs, accidentally spilling some of her beer on the girl's shoes, causing Elaine to gasp and blush at the words.

Rachel's eyes widened at the blonde's sentence and tries to hide her laugh by covering her mouth.

"_Ha._" Brittany exclaims, fixing her body to stand tall. "You are a stealer, Elaine _no-last-name._"

Elaine rolls her eyes and shakes her foot to remove the liquid before it goes inside the shoe. "I do have a last name." she corrects, her voice in a murmur.

Brittany scrunches her nose at this, ignoring the way Elaine smirks and tilts her head to the side, saying… "But it's going to change and I'm going to be _Elaine Lopez_ now." She taunts her, chuckling as Brittany goes to grab her but trips and falls to Rachel's quick arms—gnome reflex of hers.

"You _stealer._" She just says some more, lip trembling as she tries to fight back the tears.

"You keep calling me a '_stealer'_ Brittany—" Elaine says slowly, dragging the words as she air quotes some of it. "—But can you tell me what exactly did I steal from you?"

The blonde clenches her eyes shut and squeezes her hands into tight fists before opening them and spitting some of her saliva out to her. "You know what you _stole_."

Elaine smirks. "_Honey,_ what you think I stole…" she drags on, stepping closer to give Brittany a big fake smile. "…Was never yours to begin with." She ends, chuckling. "So if it was never_ yours—_what did I steal from you?"

Brittany's eyes turn dark and hard, not liking what Elaine said at all and pushes Rachel away as she staggers close to Elaine and slaps her right across the cheek, causing gasps to resound everywhere.

"_Fuck."_ Elaine groans, cupping her cheek just in time for Santana to swoop in and grab her arms.

"Elaine—" she gasps, looking in between the two women who were bantering just a second ago. "Are you okay?"

The fiancé of the Latina whimpers, nodding her head dumbly as she reaches out for something—

_Oh yeah. Ice._

"Somebody bring me ice please!" Santana shouts, bringing Elaine down on the chair that was brought by Rachel. "Here sweetie, sit down."

Brittany grits her teeth and rolls her eyes. "_It was just a slap._" She mutters, not meaning to let Santana hear this.

But it seems she did and she's flaring. Anybody with eyes can see the steam come out of Santana's ears as she struts her way to Brittany, grabs her wrists and pulls her out of the room and into another.

"Hey—ouch, that hurts Santana—"

"—_I was just holding your wrist." _Santana mimics the blonde, slamming the door shut as she crosses her arms together. "What is wrong with you Brittany? You don't just go slapping people, _especially_ on my birthday." She growls, eyes glaring.

"What's wrong with me?" Brittany asks back, ears perking up in frustration. "What's wrong with_ you_, Santana? Do you really want to marry that woman?"

Santana scowls at her and bites her lip. "Yes, I do. I love Elaine—"

"—Do you really?"

"_Fuck_ Brittany! You don't just say things like that." Santana groans, throwing her hands in the air. "You have no right to ruin _my_ life."

"I'm not trying to ruin it." Brittany says quietly, the realization of everything settling. "I'm trying to _save_ it."

The Latina stops moving and looks straight at blue eyes. "_Save it?_" she chuckles, sarcastically. "Save it from what exactly?"

"From marrying Elaine! Can you not see she's not right for you? You just started dating her 5 months ago Santana." Brittany exaggerates, clucking her tongue to remove the dryness of her throat.

"Elaine is very much right for me." Santana fires back, hands resting on her lips. "You on the other hand,_ are not._" She adds with finality, not daring to look at hurt blue eyes.

Brittany's shoulder deflates and all the weird-ness she felt from all the beers that she drank, went away. She's suddenly very sober.

Santana knows she's got her and that the blonde— who's been such a mess for her for the past year— is not going to say anything anymore. "Brittany, _I love you._ I do—That night in the rooftop, I told myself that I'm going to fall in love with you one day too." She admits, shoulders shrugging half-heartedly.

Here is the moment where Santana is going to end things. End things with Brittany and never think of the blonde the same way again. Never ever. And she's going to try her best to remove all the feelings she has for this woman.

She _has _to.

"But now things are different." She huffs, shaking her head to will the tears away. "And I beg of you to please not ruin _my birthday _too." She begs, turning around to open the door.

"Goodbye Brittany." She says in a hushed voice, feeling that these words of hers is going to end whatever they have.

But no, it seems like the blonde won't have it and she's running to Santana before she can exit the door and grabs her arm.

Santana's breath catches in her throat and she curses at herself for letting those butterflies and tingles erupt around her body.

"Don't go…" Brittany begs, lips trembling. "I'm sorry Santana… for everything."

Santana gulps and nods her head. "I know, and I forgive you but—" she turns on her heel and cups Brittany's cheek. "But you have to let me go."

The blonde shakes her head and whimpers, tears falling down pale cheeks. She cant let this happen, she can't let the love of her _fucking_ life go because she was too late to realize everything. She has to do something, she has to prove herself to Santana. But how can she? Was it really too late for both of them?

"Santana please don't go—" she chokes out, eyes stinging with tears. "_I love you._" she breathes out, body shaking out of how much she feels for this woman.

The Latina almost breaks in front of her, almost _fell_ for her again but she told herself to stop giving chances to this woman. You've given her so many and its time to stop doing that.

"_I love you so much, please._" Brittany cries out, hands going up to grip at the Latina's strong but thin arms where her hands still stay cupping Brittany's pale cheeks.

Santana nods weakly. "I know you love me Britt—"she sighs, leaning a bit closer to make their noses and foreheads touch. "But that wont help you anymore."

Brittany chokes, crying out more tears as Santana kisses her forehead and squeezes her hand one last time and leaves, out the door and out of Brittany's life _forever._

Falling down on her knees, Brittany covers her tear-drenched face with her palms and sobs it out, breaking inside the cold dark room, alone.

"I didn't even greet you Happy Birthday." She gasps, to no one in particular, a box falling out of her jacket as she sobs and sobs some more.

* * *

**3 days later.**

"How long are you going to do this?" Rachel asks, looking at her best friend lay upside down on the couch while watching TV, drool coming out of her lips as she stares blankly at the screen.

The midget sighs and grabs the remote, switching the TV off as she sits beside the dazed blonde—who almost looks dead to the girl.

_Is she even breathing?_

"Brittany…it's been 3 days. You're being irrational here." She says some more, leaning forward to check what was under the box on top of the coffee table—only to scrunch her nose in disgust and lean back, faking a puking sound.

"Oh gross, is that the pizza from _3 days ago_?" she asks, waving a hand over her nose to remove the smell.

Brittany just stays there, literally hung over herself.

Rachel frowns and pushes the girl off the couch, earning a thumping sound and a groan.

_Well, at least she's alive._

But still not moving…

Rachel stares at her best friend on the floor, spread out like a fish with her eyes losing its magnificent blue color—lifelessly staring at the ceiling above her.

"Santana's worried about you." Rachel goes on, eyebrows furrowing when she sees Brittany's phone blinking by the end of the couch. She grabs it and opens the screen, seeing another call from no other than Santana Lopez.

"See? She's calling you now." She huffs, pressing the accept button.

"Hello? Santana?"

"_Rachel? Why do you have Brittany's phone?" _she asks over the line, the sound of birds coming from it too which Rachel suspects she is currently in the park right now.

"She's uhm—" she looks at Brittany rolling around in the floor, mumbling the words _I suck_ and _She's gone _over and over again. "She's in the bathroom." She decides to say, forcing out a laugh.

There's a rustling then the sound of dogs barking._ "Oh. Will you tell her to call me after she's done?"_ she asks, causing Rachel's smile to fade. _"Tell her I miss her too." _

Rachel sighs and rubs her forehead before looking back at a lifeless Brittany on the floor.

_These two are going to be the end of her._

"Santana, its best not to—mention you right now." She confesses, leaning back against the comfort of the couch.

"_Right…of course._" The other girl sighs, and Rachel can hear her smacking her lips._ "I miss you too._" She adds after a thought, causing Rachel to chuckle.

That's true though, Rachel hasn't seen Santana just like Brittany—After her birthday surprise, Rachel found Brittany on the floor by the wall and felt her heart breaking. They immediately went home after that and Brittany just couldn't stop crying and _eating_ anything she could find.

"I miss you too Santana but Brittany needs me." Rachel explains, scratching her hair.

There's silence on both lines before Rachel decides to be the one to say something instead. "Do you really think its right?" Rachel asks, finally.

She can almost feel Santana stiffening in her spot and adjust her shoes out of nervous habit._ "To marry Elaine?_"

"Yes."

"_Then yes, I think—this is right."_ Her voice didn't sound so assuring. "_Besides Rachel, you know where I'm coming from."_

"I know but can you just forget it?" Rachel sighs desperately, looking at a poor sad Brittany. "Forget whatever Brittany did to you because, I don't know—but for me, you guys are meant to be."

"_I wish I could do that._" Santana hums, and the small girl could almost feel her eyes closing._ "But I gave her so many chances."_

Rachel clucks her tongue and was about to say something when she hears Brittany gagging, about to throw up something. "Shit, Santana I have to go, Brittany's throwing up." She groans, standing up immediately to assist her bestfriend.

"_What? But I thought you said she was in the bathroom._" Santana replies.

Wide eyes and a sick portion of pizza and barbeque combined together coming out of Brittany's mouth, Rachel chuckles lowly and throws the phone back to the couch.

"Come on let's go." She sighs, hoisting the girl up.

Brittany pushes her away and groans, grabbing her head. "I'm g'od." She slurs, walking in an X-position. "I'm g'od._" _She says again, whimpering. "I'm g'od…_"_

Rachel goes to help again but knows the blonde will just keep pushing her away so she bites her lip and decides to cook her something instead.

Stumbling, Brittany turns on the shower and exhales when she falls to the floor slowly, the shower covering her tears.

She continues to cry, tapping her head every second with her clenched fists before making her breath steady.

_What're you doing?_

She asks herself, shaking her head in disappointment.

_You got to do something._

"What am I going to do?" she asks herself again, voicing out her thoughts.

Rachel opens the door and closes her eyes as she puts Brittany's phone on the sink counter, telling her she'd cook them breakfast and it'd be ready by the time she comes out.

Brittany stares at her phone, eyes blinking slowly as she huffs, pushes herself up from the floor and turns the knob of the shower off.

_You're going to regret this._

Laughing, Brittany nods at what her brain just said and grabs a towel, drying her hair whilst still staring at the phone on the counter. She furrows her eyebrows and sits down on the closed lid of the toilet, contemplating if she should open it and look at the numerous texts Santana sent her over the past 3 days.

_Open it, you have to._

She sighs and wraps herself with the towel before hesitantly grabbing her phone and sliding the screen to the right to open it. She looks at her messages and reads Santana's texts to her.

_Brittany, how are you?_

_Please answer my calls._

_You're really worrying me right now._

And she stops at that, not bothering to read the repeated messages the Latina sent to her. Instead, she scrolls up, to the highest and oldest part of their inbox and makes a faint smile appear when she reads a conversation they had before.

_Hey sexy ;)_

That's what Brittany sent her a week before Rachel's birthday.

_You find me sexy?_ ;)

_Of course I do, I always find you sexy._

_Well, I'm happy you find me that way._

_Awesome. Do you find me sexy too?_

_Maybe._

_Just Maybe?_

_Okay a tad bit._

_Aw come on Santana, you don't like how I look? ;)_

_I'm at work Britt, go back to your own work._

_We're so cute, we're working together!_

Brittany laughs, rolling her eyes then groaning because that made her head hurt more before chuckling again. She still couldn't believe she said that to the Latina. She always wondered before why she was so comfy with her… now she knew why.

Scrolling to a bit behind that, Brittany stops at the moment they started sending goofy pictures of themselves to each other, one with Santana pushing her nose up to look like a pig and another with Santana smudging lipstick across her forehead with the words _I love Britt ya. _

Laughing, she goes to her very own picture with her hair tied up in a messy bun with lipstick smudge also written on her forehead with the words _I love San yo._

Frowning, who is Brittany kidding herself? She fell in love with Santana way faster than the Latina did to her. After all, she did see Santana first on New Year's. That's right, she remembers that day like it was yesterday.

* * *

_She was stumbling through people, pushing them away in search of her best friend as everyone chants the countdown to the ball drop when Brittany smiled upon finding Rachel but frowns a bit when she notices she was with someone else. She tilted her head to the side and gasped upon seeing the girl in a better angle._

_Brittany's breath just all about escaped her lungs and she felt her heart throbbing at the sight of this stranger hanging with her best friend. She was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her entire life. Her hair was so black and curvy and her eyes were so brown and _amazing._ She couldn't stop herself from licking her lips and drinking another big sip of her bottle because she had to fix the dryness of her throat. _

"_Wow." The blonde gasps, eyes widening because _shit,_ now she believes in love at first sight. It has to be, she has to be the _one_ Brittany's been searching all her life._

"_4…"_

_The countdown starts and she doesn't know what else to do but stare endlessly at this goddess who suddenly shined brighter than everyone in the crowd, even more so than her best friend who was a star herself._

"_2…"_

_Not even thinking clearly, she bites her lip and chunks back the whole bottle, feeling her head start to get tipsy and dizzy again as she stumbles towards the Latina and evades her personal space._

"_1…"_

"_Hey Raaa-chhell, sorry I'm laaaate" she slurs, trying her best to make herself look drunk and not in a clear state as she watches brown eyes widen at her. "—I love your neww hai-r"_

_There were '__happy new year's' screamed all around her as she boldly invades the girl's space and crashes their lips together—just as the ball drops. It was like magic, it was like a _firework_ exploded in front of her face and she just had no words upon making out with this Latin beauty._

_She tasted like cinnamon and something tangy and it made Brittany's knees almost buckle and collapse on the ground. She feels the girl licking her pink lips and opens them, allowing entrance to the stranger._

_And it was all too fast, she lets go, giggles—still pretending to be drunk and tells the stranger how much of a good kisser she was while saying her name was Rachel. Who was she kidding? Rachel sucked at kissing. She'd know this woman wasn't Rachel just by the feel of her lips against hers._

_People were bumping her as she staggered in place and felt a bit dizzy, the leftover of that lunch she ate going up her throat._

"_Uhm—are you okay?" the stranger Brittany was very much infatuated with, asked her shyly. The look on her face was that of confusion, almost like she wanted to help but didn't want to do. And before she could think about it, she's saying words like wanting to kiss her because she found her hot and whatnot._

God you're crazy Pierce.

"_Brittany?" Came the voice of her best friend as Brittany pretended to slur her way to her. Reaching an arm over her shoulder._

"_Rachel! Where'd ya _go?_ Why'd you leave after the kiss—I actually really liked that one—it was the best yet." She giggles, chancing a glance at the new girl who was playing with the ends of her feet, rolling back and forth._

How cute.

"_Oh my Jew."_

_How she got into her favorite Mexican restaurant, she does not know. But her conversation with the Latina? _Santana?

God, that was mindblowing.

_She had so much fun talking to her, it was like she came out of no where and told her they were best friends since they were in their diapers—that's how connected she felt with Santana. It was like a spark ignited and she's floating in cloud 9._

_But then she saw how she and Rachel talked and she frowned. _

_Who is Brittany kidding? She's not meant for love. Love at first sight doesn't exist and just because she saw Santana and felt butterflies coming out of her chest—it still doesn't mean she's meant for her._

Right?

_Its not like she's been through bad break-ups. _No._ It's the other way around actually, Brittany was the heartbreaker. She's always the one giving a bad relationship to her girls and they always run away crying and the blonde hates seeing them like that and all but who is she to suddenly stop feeling?_

_And that's what she thought her feelings were for Santana. Some sort of one-short thing that will pass away if she does something stupid and has sex with the girl, starts to date her—lose the feeling and then dump her. _

_Which she doesn't want to do, especially since not only is she fascinated by her but Rachel too._

_So when Santana pays for their meal and asks her out, she regretfully declines her and says sorry._

_The Latina's going to thank her for this one day after all._

_Well not soon of course, and not as soon as catching her in her favorite café while she was talking to Marley, a target of hers on New Year's day._

_She didn't expect to see Santana after 4 hours or so but wow is this girl really tripping her. She had the right to even storm out on her and make her feel guilty? _

_Meanie._

_So Brittany ran after her, it wasn't her decision. It was her feet's. Not _hers. Okay?

_And when Santana asked if the kiss she did was accidental or on purpose… Brittany gulps and feels a sweat drip down her neck._

"_Accidental." She answers, gritting her teeth._

_It's not like she wanted to fall for her on purpose, it just happened._

* * *

She sighs at the memory and falls back, her head meeting cool tiles as the only noise around her is the sound of the faucet dripping water.

One

Two.

Three.

Four.

And so on, around 5 seconds has past and she's not with Santana on them. 6 seconds had passed and she's sitting down here alone and the Latina is with another girl, her _fiancé._ 8 seconds have passed and she furrows her eyebrows, nibbling on her lower lip.

10 seconds have passed and she doesn't want to waste anymore seconds of her life without Santana.

Pushing herself off the wall, she slams the bathroom door open and runs to her room, ignoring the way Rachel squeals.

Jumping from her bed to her closet, she jumps to find any kind of fresh clothes to wear. Rachel comes peeking in and frowns at the childish behavior her best friend is showing.

"And you are doing what exactly?"

Brittany cant be bothered to answer as she slips in a long sleeved sweater and ducks down, under her bed—to snatch the present she had for Santana's birthday before kissing Rachel in the cheek and storming out of the apartment with a loud bang.

70 seconds wasted without Santana.

* * *

"Don't you think this ring is nice?" Elaine asks her _fiancé,_ wrapping her arms around Santana as they look over a glass of engagement rings—looking one for Elaine.

Santana smiles softly and nods, sighing as she feels a pointy chin resting on her shoulder. It kind of feels uncomfortable.

"The diamonds look so big though…" she tries to counter back, feeling Elaine's arms stiffen by her abdomen. "But if you think it'll make you very happy—then its perfect." Santana covers back, turning around to give her fiancé a wary smile.

Elaine gleams and jumps on her feet, clapping her hands a couple of times before leaning in to give her a quick peck. "Thanks babe, I've been having my eye on that for _days._" She giggles, skipping to the attendant when she hears everyone gasp.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Santana turns around and looks to where everyone is looking and whispering at and nearly doubles over and falls when she sees Brittany, hair all over the face with a wrapped boxed gift and a … _bouquet of lilies?_

"Brittan—"

"Santana, I'm mad." She shouts, walking towards the Latina with ragged breaths.

Santana frowns, tilting her head to the side as she tries to ignore Elaine's hard stare on her from behind. "You're _mad?_ What? And why are you breathing so hard?"

Brittany stops in front of her and exhales, cracking her neck from side to side. "Sorry, I meant to say…" she slaps her head and groans. Why is she so hung over right now? Really? "What I'm trying to say is that I'm madly in love with you."

The Latina nods slowly. "Yes I know that." she replies, clucking her tongue. "Britt, stop—you're causing a commotion." She adds in a whisper, glancing at the people around them as they stare.

"Good, let them hear it." Brittany says, smiling shyly. "Because they need to know how much you mean to me—and that no one else _in this world_ can keep me sane like you do."

Santana blushes, tucking a strand of her behind her ear. She can't give in.

"And yeah okay, you make me feel _in_sane too." She jokes lightheartedly, causing a few chuckles from the people around her. "But that's okay, because I want all of you. Good and Bad—not like I'm saying you're bad or anything." She rambles on, wanting nothing more than to slap herself.

The Latina feels a smile twitching on the ends of her lips. "Okay…" she drawls, giggling.

Brittany gulps and shuffles her feet nervously. "Okay, uhm, first of all, today is December 30 and I'm three days late to give your present." She husks, offering the boxed gift to her as Santana accepts it kindly. "Second, are these lilies—I searched it, their the lesbian flowers and its my apologies to you for being a bitch." She continues on, offering the next set, leaving her hands empty now.

"Third, I'd buy you the whole world but I'm working on it." She gushes, cheeks turning pink as she scratches the back of her neck. "Okay that was cheesy… do I get 10% points?"

Rolling her eyes, Santana replies, "5% plus 1% for effort."

Elaine gets close to Santana and grips her arm, knowing—seeing her fiancé lose her façade for this _blonde woman—again._

"Santana—"

"No step back, Elaine no fucking last name." Brittany scowls, pointing at the lady. "And don't try acting all tough and sass too because I will not make this end nicely." She adds upong seeing the grey-eyed girl's mouth open.

"I'm just going to talk. Santana's going to do all the deciding."

Elaine hums and steps back, crossing her arms together. _Okay, Santana would never leave her right?_

Taking a deep breath, Brittany wrings her fingers together and sighs. "I've don't a lot of things, of hurting you… and believe me when I say I wish I can go back in time and just _stop. _But no. I don't wish that."

Santana frowns at this, making the blonde raise her hand in defense.

"And no, don't think of this in a bad way—" she starts, not missing the way Elaine snickers. "—but if I _didn't_ do those bad things to you or hurt you, I would never realize whatever I'm realizing right now and I'd just be hurting you over and over again." She finishes, blue eyes gazing at beautiful brown ones.

"So what I'm trying to say is I'm not perfect for you Santana—and neither is Elaine."

Elaine's ears perk up as she scowls at her rival. "Hey."

"But I guess you could say I'm perfectly imperfect for you?" she tries, laughing. "Its hard to explain…"

Santana smiles softly. "No, don't. I actually get you—a tad bit."

Brittany grins. "Yes, so I just want to tell you _one last time_ that I'm changing, for you. And I'm going to make _our future together—_"

"—if you even have one—" Elaine bites back.

"—the best future ever that you'll forget about all of my mistakes."

Brittany ends, rolling her eyes. Elaine is so frustrating.

Taking a deep breath, she confesses what she realized in that bathroom today. "Because I don't want to waste anymore seconds without you being mine."

Santana half-smiles, crossing her arms together as she places the gifts on the glass table. "First of all—"she mimics the blonde from a while ago, giggling. "How did you know we were here?" she asks, gesturing to the ring store. "Second of all— thank you for the gifts, you're very sweet."

Brittany smiles, lungs slowly getting back its rhythm of breathing. "And third?" she asks, eyes full of hope. "Please say something good because I'll seriously fight for you Santana."

The Latina sighs, nibbling on her bottom lip. "Third is that I wish I can be with you but its not _that simple._" She says regretfully, eyes closing.

Brittany all about collapses inside. Is it really done for them?

"But I can promise you that I'll think about it." She suddenly adds, causing blue eyes to brighten up with hope. "Because I'm going to risk a lot of things here, and I'm still wondering if its all worth it." She whispers, turning to look at Elaine who's eyes turn a shade darker.

Smiling, she tugs Elaine forward and squeezes her sweaty hand. "So its not going to be easy to just do whatever I want."

Brittany nods furiously—but sadly. Why does she feel like its not ending well?

"Is that okay for you Brittany?" Santana asks, crinkling her eyebrows.

"Its more than okay with me." She sighs, going close to hug her _'soulmate'._

And do they ever see each other again after that?

Maybe?

* * *

**January 1.**

"Are you okay up here?" Rachel asks her best friend, watching as she sits on the ledge of the rooftop, looking at the ball on top of the building, ready to drop.

"Yes." She husks, not bothering to look at her in reply as she hears the door clang shut.

Santana didn't call her yesterday—she gave her a day and now she doesn't know what's happening anymore. She did all she can, well except for that idea to hire a jet to air-write a message for the Latina but still, she did it all.

Today is also the first time ever where in New Year's, she isn't in another girl's room having her way with her or is she planning to follow Rachel to the crowd to kiss her best friend as tradition in New Years.

Nope, she's sitting on top of the rooftop's ledge, admiring the beauty of New York City. All alone and its kinda okay.

She looks up at the building and sighs.

She misses Santana, she misses her so much. It hurts, it really does and she'd give anything to find a way back into her heart, even if its filled with Elaine or something.

She hopes its not.

Tilting her head to the side and playing with the tip of her bottled bear, Brittany smiles sadly at how badly she dealt with her love life. Is she ever going to find love again?

"Let's have a wager shall we?!" is suddenly screamed from behind her, making Brittany jolt in her place and turn around, eyes widening in disbelief as she spots Santana smirk at her direction, bend down to grab her own bottle of beer and saunter her way to the blonde.

Brittany quirks an eyebrow as if to ask what is it she's trying to say when Santana climbs up on the ledge and sits indian-style to face Brittany.

Leaning in, she husks, "Whoever kisses you when the clock strikes 12 and the ball drops, is your destined soul mate."

"Wha—? Santana?" Brittany mumbles, eyes widening more if possible as Santana puts a finger on her lips, making her shush.

"Just go with it." she replies, tilting her head to the side to watch Brittany closely.

Grinning from ear to ear, they both pull themselves away from each other and continue to stare at the eyes of the other as they throw their heads back and gulp a big portion of their drinks.

11: 57.

"Is that even real?" Brittany asks, smiling as Santana wipes the corner of her mouth.

They giggle, loving each other's presence.

11:58

"I don't know, a friend of mine told me it was very true—like look at her now? She's dating the guy who sang on stage last year and that's who I predicted would be her soul mate." Santana rambled, proving herself to the blonde beauty as they crack a laugh.

11:59

10…

"Mhm…" Brittany hums, shuffling closer to Santana as she giggles at her. "Shall we try it out then?"

6…

"I don't know, are you scared?" Santana asks, husking her voice as their noses touch.

4…

"Nope." Brittany says with a pop of her lips, eyes bright with assurance. "Not even 1% scared."

2…

"Then what are you waiting for?" Santana chides, grabbing pale cheeks.

1…

"Nothing." Brittany says with finality, bringing the lips together in a mind-blowing kiss. The sound of fireworks erupt around them as they just stare there, feeling the spark from their combined lips.

Brittany's the first to smile against plump red lips, causing Satana to smile as well—their teeth bumping together as they lean back and grin.

"Elaine?"

Shaking her head, Santana says, "Let's just talk about it some other time."

Brittany bites her lip and nods, not even bothering to push the other girl as to what happened to her and Elaine. Why?Because Elaine is the least of her problems now.

Santana holds her bottle up and waits for Brittany to clink her own bottle with hers.

"To New Year's." she exclaims proudly.

Grinning from ear to ear, Brittany nods—clinking their bottles together. "To New Year's." she agrees, both of them taking another sip before looking at each other hungrily.

They couldn't stop the energy they had between them before Brittany's throwing her bottle away and so is Santana, grabbing for each other in a heated kiss when they hear a scream from below them.

Laughing, that shriek sounds awfully familiar.

"Do you think we hit him?" Brittany asks, giggling.

Santana smirks at the girl. "I don't know, I'm too lazy to check." She hums, biting her lips as she stares in between two beautiful blue eyes.

"Hm, me too." Brittany replies, nodding her head as closes the gap and kisses her fully.

_To New Year's indeed._

* * *

**Thank you! That's a wrap! hope you loved it!**

**READ ROOM SERVICE TOO PLEASE! I REALLY WISH U ALL WILL! ITS RATED M SO FUN TIMES RIGHT? ;)**

**Review! Its the last chapter! And tell me how you feel about this fic :) Anything you want to say at all.**

**Love.**


End file.
